Facing Love
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: It matters not your strength, birth or belief—when the battle is one you are willing to lose, it is hard to even start the fight.
1. Opportunity Lust

**Chaos Corner: **

**Disclaimer** InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**1. Opportunity Lust**

Summer night was cool as a gentle breeze frolic through the clearing. The full moon arrogantly lights the night sky. A heavy sigh fell from the half demon lips known as Inuyasha. _'The moon is always beautiful, but could only be considered breathtaking in its waning stage"_ Inuyasha idly observe.

Inuyasha shakes his head in aggravation; when did life become so boring. He could honestly feel himself falling into depression, and had no will to fight it. Searching for the shards was becoming a mundane task. There was no excitement in it anymore. Wake up, wonder around, Kagome sense a fragment, fight, and then back to bed to do it all over again. When did his life become so _**BORING**_?

Somewhere along the process of life Inuyasha grew up. He simply wanted a little hut for himself and his significant other. Yea, the jewel still held some importance, but not a lot. It was like outgrowing your favorite baby blanket. When you were young it protected you from the monsters in the dark, but now that you're older it's somewhere in the back of your closet long forgotten.

His priorities alter. He was still the same old short tempter, foul mouth Inuyasha he was just focusing his attention differently. All he wanted now was what all living creature crave for…

…Love

With a plop Inuyasha falls to the ground, "Damn," he curses under his breath. It made no sense to lie. It was just time he sat down and ponder what the hell he really wanted. He could almost burst out laughing. Look at all the opportunities to fall in love.

No, that wasn't right. Love wasn't just some random opportunity that knocked on your door. Love was supposed to come to you out of nowhere, claw you in your face and demand that you pay attention to it. Lust on the other hand was all about opportunities.

Lust is what drove him to Kikyo it wasn't sexual, nor was it psychotic like Onigumo. It was lust in its most basic form…Opportunity lust. Kikyo was the first woman to talk to him like a man. She gave him the chance to care and in doing so she allowed him to lust for her. Back then his mind was clouded and he could hardly tell the difference between lust and love. Now a day the love Kikyo offer was love in death, and who the hell wanted that.

Sadly Kagome was no different from Kikyo to him. Kagome did offer true love to him, but it seems force. Kagome was taught that she was supposed to love everyone. Even if she did give a little extra, it didn't change anything. That little extra only accomplish one thing, giving Inuyasha another opportunity to lust.

The gods must be laughing. Was it destiny that wrote the book of life and cast him as the blind fool, unable to find love? And not just any love, true genuine love. Somehow he had opened his eyes and successfully educated himself, but was it too late?

Gods are cruel…


	2. I Need You

**Chaos Corner: **I like to thank all those you have read the first chapter; I hope you had enjoyed it. A special thanks for those who reviewed.

**BadButt94: **I am glad to have rapt your attention with only one chapter. Let's hope that I am able to keep it.

**Nikkie23534: **Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint.

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**2. I Need You**

Silver flowing mane, ebony leather boots connected with pristine white. A soundless path walked by the killing perfection of the West, Lord Sesshomaru. Each step draws him closer to his own private secluded field at the cliff edge. It was many moons ago that he found this place; and whenever the weight of the world fell upon him he always found himself heading here. How shameful, that the Sesshomaru still needed a security blanket.

His sunflower eye narrow, his nose twitch has a zephyr stroke his hair. A deep frown mars his porcelain face. If he wasn't who he was he probably throw a tantrum, why was that half demon here. Everything that he possesses was always stained with that damn forsaken Inuyasha. Without thought he continued on, he couldn't pin-point the origin of his disparagement for his half-brother, it was just something about Inuyasha that bought some sort of emotion. For that reason he convinced himself that it had to be hatred. After all what else could it be?

He stop short from his little brother. This sight was peculiar; Inuyasha sat in the afterglow of the moon. His silver-gray hair sparkles like fairy dust. He was all alone. That was worth noting, since his release from the tree he was never alone anymore. Also, he seems to be thinking. Sesshomaru had to hold his composer from laughing. It was a funny sight to see Inuyasha think.

Inuyasha sat silent, with his legs cross Indian style. A small crease above his brow has he bites down on his bottom lip. His puppy dog ears flatten to his head in a frustrated matter.

Sesshomaru lean back on a nearby tree, observing. Inuyasha didn't even notice his presence; he could easily be taken down. He mentally scuffs at the boys' lack of training.

A loud groan from Inuyasha breaks the silence that loam between them. Inuyasha throws his hands in the air and lies back forcefully on the ground. Dust gold eyes open.

Both set of golden eyes lock unto each other. Inuyasha's eyes double in size, before he jumps up; instantly taking a fighting stance. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha bark his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru was slightly shock. He couldn't understand why, but for a moment when all was silent he couldn't help but feel as if he and Inuyasha were sharing a moment—that was until the fool opened his damn mouth. Raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow Sesshomaru remains silent.

Inuyasha draws a string of curses from underneath his breath aimed at his older brother.

_'Same pitiful half-breed'_ Sesshomaru comments to himself, he lowers his eyebrow and pushes off the tree. Walking calmly over to Inuyasha he towers over him, "Understand little brother," lacy the term 'little brother' with enough venom to kill a dragon, "if I wanted you dead, I would of done it hours ago."

Inuyasha snorts out loud, until a slight realization hit him, _'Was Sesshomaru here the entire time?'_

The brat was slow, but Sesshomaru couldn't stop the ghost smile that threatens the tip of his bottom lip, when he could clearly notice the realization twinkle in Inuyasha's eyes.

Going against everything he has ever done around Sesshomaru, Inuyasha remove himself from his fighting stance; "Why haven't you?"

Sesshomaru was slight caught off guard, though he shows no sign. Was his half-brother actually trying to have a conversation with him? "Amazing," Sesshomaru speaks out loud, rubbing imaginary dust from his shoulder, "you have the ability to speak to me." He stated the question. Inuyasha takes a hesitant step backwards; this was probably the longest conversation they have ever shared without blades being drawn. Sesshomaru allows a tense moment to pass between watching the other male twitch nervously, "There is no need." Sesshomaru finally answers. He walk pass Inuyasha and sat down at the edge of the cliff looking over a vast village.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, stood as still has a statue. They remained were there where; the heavy silence suffocating Inuyasha to an uncomfortable position. If his friends were here they probably be telling jokes, or fighting, they would definitely be doing something to make some sort of nose. Nevertheless if his friends were here he probably would have already attack Sesshomaru, after all he would have done anything to protect the rare humans in this world that view him as a friend. His older brother was always a threat, he was the killing perfection.

This had to be the loudest silence he has ever been place in, and the damn bastard seem too relax. Everything was just rubbing Inuyasha the wrong way. First, he was coming to quickly realize that he was the hostile gods chew toy. Then he is conversing calming to his older brother. He had said so before, and happily repeats again, the gods are cruel. Thirdly, and most terrifying, Inuyasha couldn't prevent the thought of holding Sesshomaru from behind has he watch the other male appear to luminosity with the glow of the night light of the moon.

Sesshomaru seem unearthly. In his pure white he gave of the image of angelic, a complete opposite of the truth. Inuyasha quickly reminds himself.

He didn't even realize it, but somehow he found himself standing behind Sesshomaru, "Need of something, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru baritone voice brakes through Inuyasha train of thoughts.

Everything occurs at one time, his throat got dry, his vision blurs, and pain shots through his entire body, his chest burn, a huge lump lodge in his throat and his knees went weak. Yet, he remains standing. He couldn't understand what was happening; maybe it was because certain things were still on his mind, but as usual the filter from his brain to his mouth malfunction, "I need…

…you."

"_Even the rich are hungry for love, for being cared for, for being wanted, for having someone to call their own"_

_**-Mother Teresa**_


	3. He Hugged Him

**Chaos Corner** Ideas, criticism, praise, flames, randomness, suggestions etc. are all appreciated in the form of a review, thank you.

**Guest: **Thank you

**BadButt94: **Just trying to use as much adjectives as possible without withering the content of the story. I am glad you have a clear visual of what I am trying to portray.

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**3. He Hugged Him**

_"I need you"_ he was sure that was what he heard. He was positive that his half-brother just stated that he needed him. He couldn't fathom what meaning was behind the boys' words or what kind of sick joke he was trying to play. Sesshomaru already decided that he would not play victim to it.

Sesshomaru watch Inuyasha closely has the demon took a few cautious steps towards him. "Inuyasha," he snaps breaking Inuyasha out of his trance. Inuyasha bends his head low covering the majority of his face with his bangs.

What was he doing? Inuyasha felt like he had no control of his action. The minute he had slightly confessed to Sesshomaru everything seem to go blank.

In a quick fluid motion Sesshomaru stood his full height. He takes slow measure steps to his sibling, doing his best to intimidate the younger male.

Inuyasha could feel his brother approaching. Oh, gods how he wanted to run away. His weaken knees refuse to bend, though that wouldn't do his much good if his feet, at that moment, didn't choose to reveal their true identity has anvils. Inuyasha could hear his brother call his name once again. Why is it anything that Sesshomaru say sound mysteriously amatory?

Sesshomaru refuse to be taken off guard. He concentrated solely on Inuyasha. The boy was feeling too much emotion sending wave of scents bombarding the demon lord. It was confusing and highly aggravating. He calls out to his brother, trying to get him out of his stupor, but his call fell on deaf ears.

This entire scenario was ridiculous. When in seven hells did Inuyasha demonstrate any form of common sense and show fear for Sesshomaru. Something was off; and to say Sesshomaru didn't like it was an understatement. Where was the infuriating, foul mouth, dense fool that Sesshomaru was use to arguing with? Sesshomaru took the last two steps that separated them.

With every step Sesshomaru took, Inuyasha got more anxious. The scent of moonflowers and pine was affecting Inuyasha in the most exotic way. With his sight downcast all that came in Inuyasha vision was Sesshomaru thick boots, daring himself, Inuyasha glance higher. The waistband of Sesshomaru pants was the next thing the half demon notice. He instantly swallows the lump in his throat. The urge to simply slice through the waistband to see what it covers underneath was becoming too tempting of an idea, which Inuyasha was afraid that he might not be too willing to give up on. The tiny voice in Inuyasha mind, suddenly made itself clear, what if he was simply lusting after his own brother?

Sesshomaru could hear his inner demon growl in irritation. It was one thing to try to presents Sesshomaru as some sort of fool, but only a fool would purposefully ignore Sesshomaru's present. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the throat. He wasn't crushing the half demon's windpipe, but he was sure making it hard to breath. "What is it that you want from this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" he snarls out.

Inuyasha was shock; he was so stuck with arguing with himself about what he was feeling that he didn't even see Sesshomaru coming.

Instead of struggling, like Sesshomaru thought he would, Inuyasha remain calm.

He felt sick with himself. Why was the thought that the fact that Sesshomaru would sully his hands by touching him i.e. choking him, turning Inuyasha on. Steading himself, and trying his best to reason, Inuyasha place his right hand on top of Sesshomaru's hand that was crushing his windpipe, "I am sorry." Inuyasha says, connecting his eyes with his brothers.

Snarling, Sesshomaru flick his wrist sending Inuyasha flying across the clearing. Flipping over in midair Inuyasha manages to land on his feet. Sesshomaru barks out the boy's name. Inuyasha swiftly turn to the general direction. Yet, Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. A shiver runs down the half demon spine has he turns behind him to come face to face with his older brother.

Sesshomaru's dark aura flares up. This was just like Inuyasha. Constantly bring out emotion out of Sesshomaru. It had been decades since he felt anything but hatred, so when Inuyasha provoke a different feeling out of him he automatically classified it as just a different form of detestation. And with that knowledge he had marked his brother as a representation of repugnance, which simply means he had to be eradicated.

So, why was Inuyasha apologizing making him question his self-commandment of the mutt?

He was Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. A name he made sure to live up to, he made sure he was perfect. He claims the title as perfect lord, he is a perfect swordsman, a perfect gentleman he even did his best to be a perfect son. He mentally shook his head; it was his only mar on his pristine life. He had failed at being the perfect son. Here was Inuyasha, the living breathing symbol of Sesshomaru's imperfection. Just like the day his father abandon him for his humane mate, her pup somehow found his way to slither under Sesshomaru's skin.

Inclosing Inuyasha neck around his hand once again Sesshomaru forces him into the trunk of a nearby Sakura tree. "What is it that you want half-breed?"

It took Inuyasha a few second before he was able to come back to reality and figure what just occur. The stubborn ugly side of Inuyasha divulges itself. "What the fuck is your problem?" He bellows out without thought. A sadistic smile graces the elder brother's lip. Here was the damn brat he knew. Inuyasha fling his fist coming to contact with Sesshomaru's jaw. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. "All the hell I wanted was to fucking accomplished was to make a damn admen with you narcissistic ass." Inuyasha yells in frustration. "For one damn minute I lost myself and I just wanted…you were—just seemed approachable…we were like." Inuyasha lift up his lower body using the trunk of the tree he bends his knees and pushes off.

Sesshomaru was taking off guard, trying to decipher Inuyasha words. Inuyasha's brass action causes both, brothers to roll on the ground from the momentum of the kick. Intuitively Sesshomaru digs his claws into the ground slowing them down and preventing them from falling off the cliff edge.

That moment had moved too fast for any of them to catch it. When their heaving chest calm down it was then they realize their placement. Sesshomaru was lying on the ground with his hair sprawl out behind him. His legs were slightly apart with his knees bent up. Inuyasha laid on top of him nestled quit gentle between the older demon's legs.

Sesshomaru moves so he can see the top of Inuyasha's head that lies on his chest, "It would be in your best interest to remove yourself from this, Sesshomaru." Allowing Sesshomaru threat to fall on deaf ears Inuyasha cuddles closer and tightens his hands around Sesshomaru in a hug. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growls at the boy's action to his threat.

Inuyasha broke out into a true genuine smile has Sesshomaru growl vibrated throughout his body, He will admit at first when he notice that he was laying on top of his Sesshomaru he was either going to run or begin to try to fight off his brother. Then he quickly realizes how many times he will ever have the opportunity to be this close to him ever again without swords are being drawn. The answer was easy…never.

Inuyasha slowly prop himself up, revealing his smile to his brother. He allows the palm of his hand to sprawl all over his brother chest enjoying the well tone body covered by his silk clothing.

There it was again, the pang in his chest that only Inuyasha seem to evoke. Was it jealousy, after all that was hatred in a metamorphose phase. That would only bring up more questions. What was it in Inuyasha that cause Sesshomaru to be jealous about? Why was Inuyasha the reason that Sesshomaru could feel? How can he prevent this from ever reoccurring again?

His smile fall the second Inuyasha looks up at his brother. Inuyasha imagine this playing out a million different ways. Every single one of them ends up with Inuyasha dead or mauled in horrific ways. None of that happen. To be exact; nothing happen. Sesshomaru face remains dangerously nonchalant.

Inuyasha slides up higher on Sesshomaru's body, and there for a quick second Inuyasha saw a quick emotion flash underneath Sesshomaru's eyes. Hesitantly, Inuyasha gentle caress the side of his brother's face. Once again a spark flew by in his golden eyes. Inuyasha caught himself staring in those golden pools.

The first thing Inuyasha notice was cold saturated hatred. A look Inuyasha was too familiar with. Inuyasha forces himself to look deeper…

For a mere moment Sesshomaru had lost himself inside his own mind. It was the feeling of Inuyasha sliding up his leg that woke him back to reality. Sesshomaru bite the inside of his mouth from moaning out loud. The feeling was odd, but nevertheless enjoyable. He wanted Inuyasha to do it again, but was disgusted with himself from finding pleasure out of it. Instead he decides to lay there. The warm gentle hand of Inuyasha's came in contact with his normal dead cold skin. The heat from the simple touch seems to burn him in the most pleasurable way. If he thought that was hot then what Inuyasha was doing now was an all-out inferno. The half demon was balls-y. He was now leaning over Sesshomaru staring into mirror images of their fathers' eyes. Sesshomaru did everything he could to demonstrate every ounce of rage in him. Inuyasha came closer.

The moment was tense. It was either his stubbornness or stupidity but the half demon refuses to look away.

Inuyasha was too close Sesshomaru could feel his breath on the bridge of his nose and cheek. It was eerie yet, somehow wanted. Sesshomaru could feel the ghost tremble of Inuyasha's bottom lip.

There was a primitive urge in Sesshomaru that was almost daring him to press their lips together.

"_There's something in a simple hug_

_That always warms the heart,_

_It welcomes us back home_

_And makes it easier to part…"_

_**-Johnny Ray Ryder, Jr., "A Simple Hug"**_


	4. Here Comes the Beast

**Chaos Corner**: I shall be updating another story titled _**"It Ain't Right" **_I would really appreciate if you guys would be willing to join me on this adventure as well. This story will be my first interactive piece. Hope to see you there.

**Review Response:  
**

**BadButt94: **Intensity (maybe) shall be continued….

**Writtingsabitch: **Not once did I say I was a nice person. For future reference you should know cliffhangers are my specialty. After all it makes the reader hungry for more.

**Artemis**: The wait is over… Btw: you wouldn't happen to be a fan of the book Artemis Fowl II?

**XOXO**

**4. Here Comes the Beast**

What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha suddenly burst out. This was madly insane. Here he was on top of his brother trying his damn best to seduce him and all the cold hearted bastard could do is look off in the distance. Well he wouldn't lie, he wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to suddenly have a change of heart and that they both would end up making slow love to each other all night long, though he had no objections if that was to happen. What was really irking Inuyasha, was Sesshomaru's eyes. They were constantly sending contradicting messages. Under the cold amber emotions seem to rage through him. One second a flash of lust was there and just has quickly be replace with disgust. Inuyasha knew for a fact that Sesshomaru was calculus, he was always sure about what he was doing, and everything he did had a purpose. This indecisive act was not Sesshomaru and that annoy Inuyasha to no end.

'Fuck!' Sesshomaru bellow in his mind. He was so damn close to actually trying to claim the half demon succulent lips, but the damn idiot had to ruin it by opening his mouth. "Inuyasha," he allows the boy name to roll off his tongue. Inuyasha instantly went rigid on top of him. The way Sesshomaru said his name was downright illegally sexy. "The only thing wrong with me is you." Sesshomaru is able to get out. He was instantly expecting self-satisfaction for keeping his normal composer, but instead self-disgust claim him. He was surprised that he felt shame for causing the downcast frown upon Inuyasha's lips.

Anything and everything that come out of his mouth cause some unwanted reaction from me. He calls my name and suddenly images of me sucking and nibbling upon his chest overcome me, _'when the hell did I become as perverted as the monk?'_ When he claims that I am the one thing that is wrong with him I can't find myself to blame him. I obviously do not know Sesshomaru's life before me. Who is to say that he was not once a happy boy with a loving mother and a father that endlessly doted upon him? Who is to say that the mother that I love so much was not some random jezebel who wrecks his happy home? Who's to say his hatred for me is not justifiable?

Sesshomaru: killing perfection.

Inuyasha: inerasable stain.

Yep, that was me the inerasable stain that dare to mark upon immaculate, pristine, perfect Sesshomaru. I couldn't help it. Before I could even realize it the tears were already there.

I was expecting multiple reactions from Inuyasha; many of them originating from anger. If he had gotten angry we would have been place back into the hate-die relationship we have had throughout the years. Instead he cries. The half breed always ruins everything.

With as much speed has he could muster Inuyasha was off Sesshomaru in a flash. "Fine." he barks as he throws himself into the tree he was just previously choked under. "Be the same ass you've always been." Inuyasha snarls out of anger. He curse at himself deep down inside. He had almost been vulnerable in front of Sesshomaru. Deep down he always wanted to be strong like his big brother and he knew that his brother wouldn't be crying if he was in his position, so he harshly rubbed the tears away. "You're just too fucking high and royal to come off that damn throne of yours to notice shit in front of your fucking face, damn bitch." He made sure the rest of his sentence was loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. He knew he was being childish, but the words Sesshomaru uttered had hurt him. He only was trying to give the damn bastard a taste of his own medicine. Though, he doubts that the idiot had feelings to hurt.

Sesshomaru stood and turn his back to Inuyasha the minute the boy jumped off of him. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed Inuyasha's weight above him and he turn around so that the disappointment wouldn't show. Unknown to Inuyasha each word of hatred that sprang from his mouth cut through Sesshomaru like a well sharpened blade. Sesshomaru mentally shook his head, why wasn't his brother hatred towards him sweet, like it used to be. Sesshomaru was many things, but he definitely was no fool. Normally when Inuyasha was angry at him he would come raging in anger at him. They would fight, causing them to come in contact with each other. This anger was different, it was different in the fact that it did not bring Inuyasha closer to him; in all actuality it was pushing him further away. That fact bought a sad realization upon the older dog, maybe his hatred for Inuyasha wasn't really hatred.

Snarl erupts from the younger male. Sesshomaru was always cool, calm and collective that damn asshole. Inuyasha childishly began throwing pebbles at the back off Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru had taken back his place at the end of the cliff end where he was first posted. A slight _'Bing'_ taps his left ear; his right eyebrow rise in irritation. A few more pebbles fly at him.

A cocky smile grace Inuyasha lips. He could see Sesshomaru visibly tense up. If the hard headed ass wouldn't allow him to lust for him he was going to go back to hating him. That was his final resolution and he was going to stick with it.

Sesshomaru could feel his patience slipping. "Stop half-breed" he orders calmly without turning around.

"Huh," Inuyasha answers, throwing a handful of dirt and rocks.

The rocks didn't even hit him has Sesshomaru suddenly appears in front of Inuyasha crunching down. The first thing Inuyasha notices that instead of coming eye to eye with gold he was greeted with red.

Inuyasha instantly stands on shaky legs. Sesshomaru demon snarls, how Inuyasha dare judge him. The mutt never appreciated anything. Sesshomaru was always force to work hard. He was born entitled with a rich man name. He was expected to behave a certain way. He was constantly being watch never allow to possess childish flaws. His own childhood was snatch away from him; pain, shame, degrading action all so that he may be polish to perfection. He was never allowed to live; his life belonged to all others. What childhood was Inuyasha given… the name of a lord with all the perks and the ability to live free like the poor. And on top of that he wanted the right to pass judgment. Give a man an inch and he'll take a mile.

The half demon tried to mock strength, "What the hell you want?"

An animalistic growl sprang forth from Sesshomaru has he stood his full regal length.** "Tell me what you want, Inuyasha?"** the beast within Sesshomaru spoke out load.** "You trespass on my place of peace, for what reason?"** Inuyasha tries to counteract but all he is able to do is gasp. He had never been this close to Sesshomaru when he had his beast in control. **"What can I do for you?"** The beast gently rests a hand upon Inuyasha face. Inuyasha slaps the hand away. False looks of hurt etch out on Sesshomaru's once calm face. Inuyasha wanted to look away but somehow found out he couldn't. He was monstrous yet, held the grace that only Sesshomaru could possess. **"You have nothing to say, huh?"** The beast continues to egg on through Inuyasha's silence. Suddenly the beast grabs Inuyasha's shoulders forcing him into the tree. Sesshomaru's aura flash around him dangerously, his hair whipped around him wildly, his tail that once remain upon his shoulder lay upon the floor swishing back and forth in irritation. "**In your weak feeble mind were you expecting me to crumple to whatever sick joke you were playing?" **

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha call out.

A wicked toothy grin plasters Sesshomaru's face, **"It speaks."**

"I said so before and I'll say so again. I want you" Inuyasha stammers out daring himself to test the water.

The beast eyes narrow, **"You want me."** He steps even closer to Inuyasha; they were now chest to chest. **"What part of me do you want?"** An elongated claw graces Inuyasha's chin forcing the younger male to look up at me**. "Do wish for the part of me that wishes to make you succumb to me."** He leans over the boy until his mouth was at his right ear**, "Make you scream my name. Or maybe,"** he inches away and begins rubbing his chin, "**You want the piece of me that is broken and tattered and shameful to that fact that I am not perfect. Do you wish to kick me when I am down, Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha was surprise, but he refuse to show it. He was frighten yet excited all at the same time. Sesshomaru's aura seems to take up all of his senses. He could even taste the other male on his tongue; Sesshomaru's normal scent heavily lace with pepper and cinnamon. He touches the hands that kept him pin to the tree. In a soft gesture he rubs unknown patterns in his wrist, "I want every part of you, Sesshomaru."

A perfect sculpture eyebrow rise as if expecting him to say that, **"I can only hope you can handle It."** without warning Sesshomaru crashes his lips into Inuyasha. His tongue laps at the corner of his mouth. Without hesitation Inuyasha opens for him. Their tongues danced to a tune older than time. Sesshomaru's tongue reach the back of Inuyasha's throat as Inuyasha runs his own over his brother's elongated fangs. Inuyasha runs his tongue over the roof of Sesshomaru mouth. The older dog purrs. Sesshomaru hands glides behind Inuyasha neck, he yanks at his hair. Inuyasha moans in response. Enjoying the sound the younger male is making Sesshomaru bites down on his bottom lip. Blood fills the space between them. Not wanting Sesshomaru to have the better of him Inuyasha bites back nipping at Sesshomaru's tongue. Their lips kept lock, each one fighting for the upper hand; no one specifically winning. Their chest begins to burn. Reluctantly they break apart. Blood oozes down each other chins.

If possible Sesshomaru eyes flash a brighter red,** "Mines…"**

In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing.  
_~Mignon McLaughlin_, The Second Neurotic's Notebook, 1966

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. The Price

**Chaos Corner** Halloween is tomarrow….my favorite holiday! For that reason I am trying to update now and on Halloween (October 31) as well. Wish me luck!

**Reviewers Response: **

**BadButt94: **Just trying to keep you on your toes.

**Finding-u-through-time-n-spice: **Thank you, I will try to continue them

**Lover of Emotions: **Thank you for the compliment. I really like your name, because I consider myself a manipulator of emotions. It entertains me.

5. The Price

A warm feeling flooded Inuyasha; Sesshomaru must be the most beautiful disaster in the world. Without force or nudging the older demon claimed him. From any other being, one would have to be careful of empty words, but the words did not fall from the common lips of any man. No, the claim came from the untouchable Sesshomaru. A claim from him may as well be law. Dogs are animal that mate for life and such words weighted heavenly and even though it was a simple one syllable word, Inuyasha couldn't stop the reaction it cause within him.

A toothy grin sprawls across Sesshomaru face. His claw hand gentle scratch down the length of Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru hand land on the outside of Inuyasha's chest. Slowly he begins to peel away the outer layer of the other male's clothing. The entire time their eyes kept locked on each other, daring the next to look away. The moment was slow and sensual. Sesshomaru moves the fire rat clothing, and just has slowly as before, he begins to remove the white undershirt. Heavy pants, slip past the half demon slightly parted lips. Heated flesh becomes exposed to the cool night air. Inuyasha gave an involuntary shiver,** "Mine,"** the older man snarl has if demanding the wind itself to know its place.

With his declaration enforce his hot tongue lapped at the junction at the top of his jawline. The hot slippery appendage glided down to Inuyasha collar before Sesshomaru nipped at it. Inuyasha was engulfed with mixture of intense temperatures. His own body was unbelievably hot, Sesshomaru's tongue was lava, and the chest plate Sesshomaru wore ice cold. They had only shared a kiss, yet Inuyasha felt has if he was ready to explode. _'For such a dangerous person Sesshomaru was too beautiful'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but note has he begun to caress his brother face.

Inuyasha audibly gulp, they were moving slowly too fast. The annoying voice made itself known once again, _"When the lust is gone will you still be willing to lay in his arms?"_ Inuyasha stiffens.

Sesshomaru instantly feels when his younger brother goes rigid. He squeezes the younger male ass, diminishing anything that dare to separate Inuyasha's attention from him. Instantly Sesshomaru picks his brother up, instinctively Inuyasha wraps his legs around Sesshomaru's waist. They once again find themselves on the ground, this time Sesshomaru on top. **"You are mines and mines alone."** Sesshomaru claws lay loosely around Inuyasha's neck, **"You claim you wanted all of me, nay little one?"** He pushes his thumb up, forcing Inuyasha to tilt his head in an awkward position. **"Isn't simply fair for me to say that I deserve all of you?"**

Inuyasha mind was so clouded with the heat and internal bliss, that it took everything inside of him to pay attention to his brother's words. That he didn't even notice when his brother's other arm found his way inside his pants until it was a little too late. A deep throaty groan flew past his lips, "Se-sh." He is only half way able to groan out.

**"I'll take that as a yes,"** the beast response smugly.

Inuyasha was furious, how dare he toy with him like this. He tug Sesshomaru down to him, "You are wearing way too much clothing, big brother?" Inuyasha replays, deciding to ignore the little voice in his head.

The beast growled seductively in response; the vibration course through Sesshomaru, shocking and exciting Inuyasha. A mischievous glint flashes though the rubicund eyes, **"That can be altered… for a price?"**

Inuyasha stubbornly refuse to play along. Instead decides to respond by nuzzling Sesshomaru stripe cheeks, "I could just as easily rip those clothes off of you." He answers in his all famous stubborn tone.

Sesshomaru would not hold false truth to himself, Inuyasha's temperament excited him. His unruly boyish nature bought out an emotion him. This both worried and enlightened him. Had he always been so close to Inuyasha subconsciously? Shouldn't something this new at least feel a little bit awkward? He shakes those thoughts away and focuses solely on his brother. The boy wasn't feminine but he wasn't over masculine. His constant demand to be strong pleased Sesshomaru. A passive person would not be so satisfying. A being that constantly bend to his will was never adequate. It was the emotional rush and the adrenaline flowing that always made a struggling victim so much better. Even though Inuyasha wouldn't be struggling for his life, Sesshomaru was sure to make him struggle**. "Dare you to try?" **Inuyasha did not even hesitate. He snaps apart the feeble leather strap that held Sesshomaru armor together. As a result the armor fell lopsided, Sesshomaru simply shrugs it off. He takes the boy's hand and bit down on it has punishment for damaging his goods,** "I said there was a price." **Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru grip tighten around Inuyasha dick. Inuyasha tries to stifle a moan and fails miserably. The pad of Sesshomaru's slender fingers begins to massage small unknown patterns unto the slick hot skin between the base of Inuyasha's shaft and balls. In response Inuyasha squeezes his eyes shut. His puppy ears flatten to his skull. His petite fangs piercing the inside of his bottom lip, **"About prices?"**

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha snarls. A suggestive smile is the response Inuyasha receive. Sesshomaru keeps massaging Inuyasha's member continually alternating between light butterfly touches and a deep tissue massage. With each sporadic touch Inuyasha would respond with either a throaty groan or a puppy dog whimper. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru instantly had Inuyasha naked. Inuyasha push closer, basking in Sesshomaru's warmth. Sesshomaru reluctantly place some space between the entwine bodies. Inuyasha grumbles in protest. Using as little force has possible Sesshomaru holds Inuyasha down. Sesshomaru place kisses, nips, and licks down Inuyasha neck. Coming to Inuyasha's nipple he presses his tongue down hard and laps. "Bastard" Inuyasha hiss

Demon Lord laughs. He continues to suck on the nipple until it became hard has a pebble. With a _'pop'_ he releases it from the confinement of his mouth; he rolls it with the pad of his thumb. Inuyasha breathing was labored, his hips rolled to their own rhythm on Sesshomaru's leg trying to create the much needed friction. Sesshomaru continues to kiss down the man's stomach, indulging in the way each of his muscles would flex under his ministration. Sesshomaru left red hot bruises in his wake as he continues lower.

Inuyasha breath hitches and he freezes has he feels hot breath above his waistline. Sesshomaru nip at the boy's hip at a slow leisurely pace, making sure to go past his saluting solider. He licks the boy upper inner thigh, "Don't be an ass." Inuyasha tries to threaten, though it came out more breathy than he wanted. Sesshomaru, just as lazily, began to rake his claws through Inuyasha's silver pubic hairs. Inuyasha snarls, Sesshomaru bites down on his thigh, focusing on the dripping blood he continues to simply lick and suck the blood away. Inuyasha grabs the crown of Sesshomaru's hair and yanks. Gold connects to rubicund, "I can't freak-in take it, Sesshomaru just…" Inuyasha stop, has much has he wanted to feel his brother's lip around his aching cock, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Sesshomaru mercilessly lick the head, he gently blew on it. Pre-cum jested out and glide down Inuyasha shaft and over Sesshomaru's fingers. Sesshomaru removing his hand he laps cum off his pointer, **"Delicious,"** he purrs. The scene Sesshomaru was making in between his legs made Inuyasha harder…if that was even possible.

Sesshomaru releases Inuyasha all together and stands. Inuyasha instantly shot up in response. A thousand thoughts ran through the half-demon mind, _'Was there danger near?', 'Was someone coming?', 'Had he done something wrong?'_

"You can't stop the future

You can't rewind the past"

― _Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Does He Love Him?

**Chaos Corner** So I didn't update on Halloween….so as a present this is my longest chapter up to date. Please review. I do take suggestions.

**Reviewers Response: **

**Finding-u-through-time-n-space: **Read and you'll discover  
**Guest: **You don't have to imagine the two brothers together…that what this story is for.  
**Guest: **I'm just as curious as you…I would like to know how this will end?

**6. Does He Love Him?**

Feral... that might be the only way to describe the being known as Sesshomaru, as he gazes down upon his half-brother. Inuyasha stood as naked as the day he was born. Worry laces every aspect of the younger male. Sesshomaru push the younger male back on the ground. Ruby red eyes hint with amusement, **"Show me what is mine."**

Inuyasha face fell, "Damn ass." He jumps up, his single-cell mind on one task, beating the shit out of Sesshomaru. The bastard got him all hot and bothered, just to riddle his head with folly.

Sesshomaru gaze fell down to Inuyasha standing member, **"Show me."** The beast answers, this time licking his lips.

Inuyasha cheeks turn redder then his outer kimono. Sesshomaru smiles, and in a blink of an eye he disappears. Inuyasha tries to turn around just to be press into a solid wall. Sesshomaru quickly turns him back around, so that Inuyasha back rest on his chest. Electricity course through Inuyasha; the proximity Sesshomaru's body quickly reminds Inuyasha of his predicament. Inuyasha groans when he realizes that he is not the only one standing tall. Sesshomaru cloth covered groin tease Inuyasha mercilessly, sliding back and forth on the crack of his ass.

Bending his head back, Inuyasha's eyes connects with his older brother, throwing caution to the wind, he begins to suck on Sesshomaru neck. Glancing at the hickeys he place on Sesshomaru's neck he then realize that somehow Sesshomaru had remove his upper kimono. From his position Inuyasha drank in his brother's physic. As expected, he was nothing less of perfection. His shoulders broad, all possible muscle well defined his nipples a light peach skin tone.

Sesshomaru broke Inuyasha out of his observation has he begin to nibble on his ears, Inuyasha knees went weak and he buckled. Only support from the elder dog kept him upright. **"It will be in your best interest to obey orders."** The scent of anger fills the area. Inuyasha wanted to beat Sesshomaru into a pulp. It seems no matter what Sesshomaru did, he always held the high and royal atmosphere around him. It was annoying and comforting. It annoyed him like all sibling rivalry, constantly suffocating him, yet never being able to breathe without it. Inuyasha tries to face Sesshomaru once again. Sesshomaru force the other man flush against his chest, **"Show me what is mine, little brother,"** Sesshomaru murmur.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha finally snarls, "This time get straight to the point."

Sesshomaru opens his mouth about to protest against the Inuyasha's demands, before a sadistic thought cross his mind, **"Masturbate. I wish to indulge in what I claim,"** Sesshomaru lace their fingers together,

Inuyasha internally froze. He wasn't suspecting Sesshomaru would be so candid. Sesshomaru always held the mystery persona, but Inuyasha could quickly get use to this change in Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nibbles on Inuyasha's neck, has he glides their entwine fingers down the younger male's anatomy.

Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he felt so secure. Even has his brother explored his body, in a way no other even dared to imagine, he felt safe. What a contradicting thought, safe in the arms of killing perfection. It scared him yet he couldn't escape the warm fuzzy feeling_, 'Is this feeling love or lust?'_

Sesshomaru halts his movements at the base of Inuyasha abdominals. He grabs Inuyasha member firmly, their hands still joined. In slow measured gestures they move up his shaft and back down. Electricity courses though the smaller dog "Faster," Inuyasha demand through clench teeth.

Sesshomaru steps away **"Continue," **Inuyasha swirls around.

"Bastard, fucking finishes what you start."

**"Continue, little one."** In a mille second Sesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha "**You belong to me."** once again their lips collided. This time though the kiss was slow and sensual. Sesshomaru once again glides Inuyasha hands back to his own shaft. "**Exactly like this."** The beast wanted to simply bend his brother over. He wanted to feel his own member deep within Inuyasha. The feel of flesh on flesh driving him crazy, but he'll prolong it, making it that when he releases the feeling being so much more wonderful.

Stepping away he ushers the boy to continue. Inuyasha first reaction was to protest, but was too lost in the feelings he was causing himself. At first his movements were hesitant, but has he become more comfortable his movement became more vigorous. His deep callous hands created glorious friction. He fell to his knees; he opened his legs wider, his breathing heavy and came out in gasp. His vision connects to Sesshomaru.

Beautiful…that had to be the only way to describe the being known as Inuyasha. Upon the forest ground, masturbating to his own tune, his hip bucking every few thrust away from his own body. The sight was amazing. Inuyasha, in the glow of the moon pleasing him-self, Sesshomaru couldn't take it. Sesshomaru instantly remove his pants, his own member erected pre-cum dripping from the head. _'How could he ever hate this boy'_ Inuyasha kept moaning. Sesshomaru was fascinated, he couldn't look away. Their eyes connect.

Inuyasha didn't want to look away. The way Sesshomaru was looking at him with want and desire captivated the young dog. No one ever looked at him like that, yet he had to turn away. The burning in the pit of his stomach was just too much. He threw his head back, his balls felt heavy. With a silent scream he came.

Sesshomaru stayed fixated, watching his younger brother ride out his orgasm has he continue to pump himself. He watches has semen flown through the air and spill over the younger male's legs. He could feel himself slightly altering to his true beast form. His body itches to the thought of mounting Inuyasha and ridding him doggy style. He does his best to remain in his humanoid form. On all four he crawls over to the other boy.

Inuyasha was unaware of his brother's approach. That feeling was amazing; he had imagined Sesshomaru the entire time. Knowing that the man who was fantasying about was observing made it feel naughty. It was his first time ever masturbating, due to the fact he was always afraid that someone would see him. How ironic that someone watching was the reason that he did it. He felt has if he was on cloud nine. His breathing was finally coming back to normal. His erection slightly loosens, yet still standing. He was reaching back down to his dick to go for another round, when he suddenly froze.

The beast chuckle on the inside_, __**'The boy is still stiff**_**.'** Reaching Inuyasha; Sesshomaru cleans off the boy's dick with his tongue. The boy shot up. Sesshomaru licks his way up Inuyasha's shaft and rolls the head in his mouth.

Inuyasha jump up in surprise at the feeling of the hot wet appendage. Looking down, Inuyasha watch in utter amazement; pink, wet, and firm wrapped around his penis. Sesshomaru then engulf his head in the moist cavern of his mouth. Inuyasha yelps.

Experimentally Sesshomaru swallow the entire cock. Inuyasha eyes roll to the back of his head. Liking his younger brother reaction Sesshomaru decides to take it a little bit further. Growling from his chest he could feel Inuyasha's member vibrate on the back of his throat. Inuyasha bucks up. Sesshomaru held him down by the waist. Inuyasha moan and groan in protest. With rapid fluid motions Sesshomaru begins to suck harder moving up and down the younger's shaft; his fangs scraping the sides. Inuyasha went crazy. He dug his claws into the ground. He shook his head back and forth, his chest elevating up and down. Stars exploded behind his eyes. The new feeling tighten in the pit of Inuyasha stomach, "I'm going to…"

Every move his younger brother made his member jump. The beast couldn't contain itself anymore. Inuyasha was amazing, he responded wonderfully to every little gesture. He swallows the younger man's cock and the younger canine went ballistic. Inuyasha grunts became animalistic, "oh, oh, ah I'm going to…" With a plop Sesshomaru release Inuyasha.

Inuyasha claws bury into the ground has he gave a frustrated growl. Sesshomaru held the tip of Inuyasha member preventing his brother from another orgasm. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in his lap. Their dicks rubbed together. The friction was unbelievably fantastic.

Inuyasha cuddles closer to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's hands explore Sesshomaru upper torso. The tip of Inuyasha's claws squeezing the elder dog's nipple. His right hand wonders further south, without hesitation, he takes a firm grip on his brother dick. Sesshomaru's grip on the boy tightens has he holds his breath. The feeling was a mix between painful and pleasurable. Sesshomaru had been hard for so long that even the slightest wind cause pre-cum flow like a river.** "Mine"** The beast continues to chant between growls and pants.

The all too calm, cool, and collective western lord seems flustered. It bought great pride and pleasure to the half demon to know that he was the cause. Inuyasha was visibly shaken, though he was unsure if it was from the gentle wind or the sexual experience. Hearing his brother claiming him over and over excited him. He began pumping his older brother.

Again Sesshomaru grip tightens, this time drawing blood from Inuyasha's hips. Sesshomaru threw his head back, has he howl his pleasure to the skies.

It was too much at one time. It was way too much to feel, comprehend and indulge in. The beast enjoys feeling while Sesshomaru was always rationalizing. Inuyasha flooded the full demon with emotion that the beast simply wanted to dive into head first. Yet, the rationalizing part of him began to spring to the forefront of his mind. Instantly the beast fought back. Inuyasha could feel his brother aura expanding. Ruby red eyes begin to switch rapidly to shimmering gold. Sesshomaru fangs and claws elongate. **"No, no, not now"** The older dog buries his head into the crook of Inuyasha neck. Sesshomaru tightens his arms around Inuyasha in a firm hug, His facial structure altering to a more canine state**, "No take what's mines." **

A war rage in the mind of Sesshomaru, the humanoid Sesshomaru was slowly waking up and trying to take control of the body he and the beast shared. The beast wouldn't have it, not when he was so close he wouldn't allow anyone, no matter whom, prevent him from having the younger male.

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize what was occurring, he was losing the attention of his lover. He snarls rising a little he lined himself with Sesshomaru member. Without thought he forces himself down taking all of Sesshomaru at once.

Sesshomaru throws his head back. It was hot and tight, rubicund eyes took full control.

"Mines," Inuyasha repeats in a slightly sarcastic tone. Inuyasha face contour in slight pain. He hadn't thought how much it would have hurt. He shut his eyes and bit down on his tongue, his head came to rest on Sesshomaru's chest.

The older dog was the first to recover. He starts to massage Inuyasha lower back in a comforting manner. Inuyasha curses under his breather for his own stupidity. "Move damn it." Inuyasha manages to snarls out.

Experimentally Sesshomaru begins to grind his hips. Inuyasha gives a small moan has to encourage him to do more. Leaning back Sesshomaru props himself on the tree. With his hands on Inuyasha's hip he lifts the boy half way up and let go.

Inuyasha screams, his brother had hit a point in him that he didn't even know existed. "Again." the half demon demands. Instead of waiting for his brother to do it, he lifts himself up to the tip of the cock and then allows gravity to do the rest.

The beast indulges in every aspect of Inuyasha ridding him. The feeling of the skin on his dick being pulled every time Inuyasha went up, was just has awesome as when Inuyasha came back down. With every fall the skin would pull back exposing his sensitive head to the heated inside of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha penis preventing him from hitting another orgasm has he allows Inuyasha to determine the pace that the half-demon rode him. A few minutes pass with deep moans and heavy panting when Sesshomaru deems that Inuyasha was going too slow. He lift the younger man up has he continues to grind on him. Placing Inuyasha back on the tree he was resting on Sesshomaru alters the pace. Harshly he rams into the boy, shifting from deep, prostate hitting thrust to short shallow insertion.

Inuyasha's head fell on his brother's shoulder has he relinquish any control he previously had. Sesshomaru pounded in him mercilessly and he loved it. Sesshomaru kept changing the hold on his cock, each time allowing him to feel free to release to restricting him again. Sesshomaru slowed down his pace. Inuyasha finally breathe in normally. The beast nudges the still body that rested upon him, **"OK?"** He receives no response. **"Inuyasha,"** Sesshomaru beckons. Inuyasha could hear him, but he was too damn exhausted to answer. Inuyasha wanted to sleep, but he was still too hard to.

The younger dog bit down on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Shut up, let go of my damn dick, and finish." Inuyasha manages to chomp out, with little evidence of sleep in his voice.

**"Are you alright?"** The beast repeats ignoring Inuyasha's words.

Inuyasha was slightly taken back; he wasn't custom to Sesshomaru giving a shit about his wellbeing. He leans back unto the tree, "Please just fuck me." Inuyasha didn't want to sound like he was begging, but he would swallow his pride and ask for the sake of his dick.

Sesshomaru press their foreheads together and capture Inuyasha lips in a slow succulent kiss. Sesshomaru lower body begins pounding into Inuyasha once again. Their lips staid lock, even has Sesshomaru pounded, their tongues ran smoothly over each other. Sesshomaru lets Inuyasha's member go. **"Cum"** and right on cue Inuyasha exploded. Semen coated both males stomach, yet Sesshomaru didn't stop. After a few more thrust, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back any more. Inuyasha muscles flexing, milked him, and with a howl he came.

Both boys panting fell to the ground in a tangle mess. With his last bit of strength Sesshomaru pulls out Inuyasha. Inuyasha moans and pulls in closer to Sesshomaru. Slightly ashamed of himself Inuyasha cuddles closer; he wouldn't have thought that in a million years that he would want to be in Sesshomaru's embrace. He kisses Sesshomaru chest, _'Do I love him?"_

_Sex is full of lies. The body tries to tell the truth. But, it's usually too battered with rules to be heard, and bound with pretenses so it can hardly move. We cripple ourselves with lies. _

Jim Morrison

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. A broken Beast

**Chaos Corner**: Due to the lack of reviews I am pondering if I should finish this?

**Reviewers Response: **

n/a

**7. A Broken Beast**

He woke from a dreamless sleep. Golden eyes quint at the brightness of the sun, Sesshomaru groans, it was uncommon for him to allow the sun to wake before him. He raises his upper body up; stretching to the sun trying to wake his taut muscles. Another thing that he noted was peculiar about this morning; he never fully lay on the forest floor.

Sesshomaru shakes out his silver mane, running his hand through his hair loosening the knots. A light snore rings in his elfin ears. He quickly scans the area, before his eyes came to rest upon the sleeping half-demon. He froze, quickly trying to analyze the situation, _'What had happen?'_

First Sesshomaru scolded, why had he not smell the boy? He took in a deep breath, the scent of the rare flower, crown of throne*, saturated the area, that is why he didn't pick up the boy specific scent. Inuyasha scent was so deep that it seems to be becoming one with nature itself. Sesshomaru sends his aura out, being careful not to wake his half-brother. It's not like he cared for the boy, he just had to make sure the boy remains asleep so he could think. He knew at this moment he couldn't bother with Inuyasha.

A pounding pain emitted inside his head. He grabs his head and lowers it, hiding from the glaring sun. "What?" he mumbles in his mind, answering the beast that to crave his attention_. __**"Go home."**_ the inner demon orders.

"I couldn't agree more." Sesshomaru answers, he rises untangling his lower body from Inuyasha's. He snatches his shirt away just to realize that both he and Inuyasha are naked, "_What happen last night?"_ Sesshomaru slides his arms through the sleeves. He scans the area for his disregarded pants. Quickly those too join back their proper place on his body. He walks to the edge of the cliff ready to head back to his estate_**. "Don't forget, what I claim**_**"** The beast growls.

Sesshomaru froze, "And what per say is yours?" slightly afraid of what the beast response would be.

The huge dog tilted his head to the side, as if to say 'you have to be joking?' With a roll of his eyes he growls out, _**"My Inuyasha" **_

Sesshomaru became infuriated, "You mated that disgusting half-breed." Sesshomaru stance became solid, as both spirits fought for control of the body.

_**"Don't ever insult my beautiful Inuyasha,"**_ Sesshomaru eyes now red.

He bit his bottom lip, eyes alter quickly back to gold "He is worth less than the soil beneath my boots."

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly alter between beast and rationality given the eyes a heavy orange glow.

When the rational size had the upper hand, he quickly jumps from the cliff. Instantly instincts take over and Sesshomaru lands safely.

In one desperate act the beast take control. He turns to face the cliff_, __**"Want what I claim**__."_ he runs to cliff and dig his claws into the tough exterior with all intention to scale the mountainside. He kicks off his boots has he pushes off the ground. Sadly the rational side won. Sesshomaru fell to the ground, due to the battle in his mind. He laid there in a mixture of self-pity and satisfaction.

The beast fell in his mind in an abyss of depression_,__** "I want my love."**_ He scrapes dolefully on the floor. He howls woefully in the empty chamber of Sesshomaru's heart, as the sound echoes back to him, laughing at his tears._ "__**Want Inuyasha,"**_ The beast falls in a heap, weeping in his own pain.

_Big words do not smite like war-clubs,_

_Boastful breath is not a bow-string,_

_Taunts are not so sharp as arrows,_

_Deeds are better things than words are,_

_Actions mightier than boastings._

**Longfelow**

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Souvenirs Can't Feel

**Chaos Corner**: Not Quitting…yet

**Reviewers Response: **

n/a

8. Souvenirs Can't Feel

Vivid imagery of happiness played like a slideshow in the half demon head. Deep hidden memories of his past came to the front. Memories that convey that bad blood wasn't the only thing to run through the demon brothers, but that were so long ago. Or maybe it was simply wishful thinking. That didn't matter now has newer retentions ran like a movie.

Inuyasha could hear his own heavy panting, he could feel his member engulf in the hottest heat. Looking down he was greeted with a silver hair that seem to shine, without the need of the sun. He could feel the vibration course through himself has the other deep throat him. The feel of the pulling of his flesh has the shiny hair male moved up his shaft and the mighty glory has his member's head was release on the other male's way down. The feeling of the tip of his member gliding on the roof of the other's mouth as he was once again deep throated. The welcome common pain in his lower abdominals presents itself, Inuyasha bucks, "I'm going to…" he hears himself scream, and only to have the heat evaporate. His member is left to the cold unforgiving winds. Inuyasha shoots up, this time to be greeted with red eyes, "Sesshomaru…" at that moment a cold wind dance through the clearing stepping on Inuyasha startling him out of his sleep. He wakes up with a gasp. The imagery is gone yet his skin remains hot.

With quick glances he scans his surroundings. He was where he fell asleep last night the problem was someone wasn't. Quickly he locates his clothing and dresses. _'Where had Sesshomaru gone to?'_ Inuyasha sat Indian-style at the base of a tree. _'What was he supposed to do?"_ Slowly, this time, he scans the area, obviously Sesshomaru left in a rush; he had left behind the yellow and blue slash he wore around his waist and his amour. Crawling over to it Inuyasha picks up the sash. He chuckles to himself this was where Sesshomaru stood watching him masturbate a few meters away.

Tear stains cover the younger male's cheek. Standing Inuyasha walks to the cliff end where Sesshomaru's sent seem to be the strongest. He held the silken cloth tight, rubbing his thumb up and down the cool material. He inhale the scent basking in the fading scent of his demon lord, his cheeks felt hotter, hopefully Sesshomaru was his. He could hear his brother's voice claiming him over and over again.

The scent at the cliff was highly peculiar; it was the same scent of moon flowers and pines yet it kept alternating heavily with cinnamon. Inuyasha couldn't understand what had occurred here, and it slightly bothers the younger male. The half-demon wasn't sure if he was upset or happy that Sesshomaru wasn't around. He had to be alone with his thoughts, he knew honestly that he thought Sesshomaru was a beautiful male and he was a damn good lover, but does all that equal love?

He folded the cloth carefully, has he looks at in the palm of his hands; he gently rubs the smooth silk across his face. A heavy sigh fell, "Sesshomaru…" he whimpers to the wind. He pockets the cloth… a little souvenir.

XOXOXO

He laid there sprawl on top of his silken futon. He hadn't seen hide or hair of his inner demon. That made him feel slightly off balance but he didn't allow it to faze him through the day. Now has he lain in his private chamber the missing beast was highly noted.

In everyday situation Sesshomaru and his beast were at peace. An unknown fact was that unlike his lower class demons, Sesshomaru beast was intelligent. He closes his eyes reaching down within himself searching for his beast.

Sesshomaru was surrounded by darkness. The cold atmosphere chilled him to the bone, but that didn't detour him he came for one purpose and he will achieve it. He came to the domain that belongs to the beast itself, "Come to me." He demands out loud. The beast moans a response, the entire surrounding vibrates. "You wallow for a half-demon?" The beast appears; sprawl out in his massive form. He turns his head up, his red eye the same size as the lord. The eyes look pitiful and loss of its twinkle. "Why dwell on the half-breed?" The beast rolls over lying on his massive paws. With a puff of his chest the beast simply snorts. Sesshomaru touches the dog's massive nose. The dog quickly backs away, "You will not speak to me?"

**"You turn him away, you didn't give a chance."** He raises his full length he snorts his hot breath down at his own humanoid form, **"You shun what I feel. For that, you won't feel anything." **With a flick of his paws the best ejected Sesshomaru from his domain.

He shot out from the futon in a cold sweat. Sesshomaru never had his beast speak to him in such a manner. The acidity in his words was always saved for those who dare to defy him. The golden eyes froze over; _'Fine then,_' he decides_, 'not feeling could be a good thing. He would simply rationalize and get more things done.'_ Sesshomaru squares his shoulders as he walks over to the room door. He blanks his mind, and place on the façade as the known and feared Sesshomaru.

Though this time the façade seem a little bit off…

"_Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn."_  
_**― Mahatma Gandhi**_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	9. Empty Feelings

**Chaos Corner**: Not Quitting…yet

**Reviewers Response: **

n/a

**9. Empty Feelings**

Nothing, he had accomplished exactly nothing for today. He had paper work to do, he was able to rationalize that he needed to do them, but he didn't feel the need to. After sitting in his study for an hour he ventures out. Laughter glided through his estate from young Rin, yet even that didn't touch his heart like it used to. This was ridiculous, he reason. He couldn't comprehend it. It was like living your life outside your own body.

Throughout the day he had tried to communicate with his beast, but was always quickly dismiss without a word. He realizes he should be angry, but even that familiar emotion was gone. He was envelope in coldness knowing that he would never be able to feel the rushing inferno of hatred.

Not feeling was not the worst of it. What haunted him the most, were the visions. It didn't matter if he was asleep or awake. The half-demon seem to have cursed him. Constantly flashes of cream skin, his entire body would be covered by heat, his member would come arouse by simple flashes. When he had doze off during the afternoon it was the worst.

It came like a play, that he sadly was the star of. His face was buried in hot flesh, his tongue lash out, ravishing the skin, the taste was peppery, and he receives a deep gurgle moan. Sesshomaru nip the skin, claws dug into his shoulders. The body began to separate from him, he held tighter wanted to crash himself with the body, it was the most comforting feeling of heat after being so cold for so long.

Sesshomaru hear himself growl in protest. The being on him chuckles, before stiffing and piercing himself with Sesshomaru's dick. The demon lord couldn't help but feel a little bad; he didn't want to take this being so mercilessly. He was going to prepare this man slowly. He had intended to stretch this body's entrance to the point that the being was no more than mush in his hands. Then he would swiftly enter him reviving him back to a world that only he, Sesshomaru could bring the lover to. Sesshomaru's lover was impatient so none of that was done.

This way was good too. Sesshomaru threw his head back. It was hot, tight and all over wonderful. The demon wanted to pound mercilessly into the body that so willingly gave itself to him, but he controlled himself. His dick pulse within the body, he groans. The other male continue to pant, Sesshomaru rubbed soothing circles into the other lower back, it probably hurt to recklessly penetrate yourself the first time in such a unpityingly manner. "Move damn it," a deep masculine voice demands.

Sesshomaru woke in utter shock. That was Inuyasha's voice.

Knowing it was his half-brother didn't stop his member from standing tall. Sesshomaru sprint to his private spring. Stripping his clothes he grabs his shaft. He submerges himself into the heated water. He looks down at his massive dick, a deep blue vain pulse with the want of release. He accommodates his body's needs. He grabs his shaft, and quickly begins working on it.

Even has he pulls and tugs his cock in a manner he knew he enjoy he couldn't feel the heat and tightening that always companies his orgasm. He goes faster, mindless of his claws nicking at the sensitive skin. He could see small droplets of blood fall in the water, he felt nothing.

He worked on himself faster and harder putting in all his demonic power into it. Sesshomaru watch in utter amazing has his seeds spilled out of him covering his hand. He had ejaculated without feeling anything. Though he was panting from the physical aspect of it, he didn't receive the bliss that supposed to always accompany one release. It was an empty orgasm.

The beast smirks at his master's punishment.

"_I said nothing for a time, just ran my fingertips along the edge of the human-shaped emptiness that had been left inside me."  
― Haruki Murakami__ Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Chaos Corner**: If I don't finish…I wish you all blessings on your respective holiday!

**Reviewers Response: **

n/a

**10. Happily Ever After**

His dreams were restless, he continue to wake randomly throughout the night. Sesshomaru groans as he walks out to his balcony. The darkness of night still hung heavily over his lands, it was nowhere near morning, yet this had to be his eighth time waking already.

Waning gibbous moon facsimile how he thought he should feel. The moon was almost whole; missing less than a half. He looks up to the pale moon with his blazing eyes. "Dear Lady Luna, the House of the Moon has always been faithful to you; shunning the blazing sun to be grace with the melody of the night. So, I ask, why have you forsaken me?"

A single tear fell from the Lords eyes. Suddenly Sesshomaru fell to the ground. His body temperature fluctuated causing his muscles to pulse rapidly. His own demonic aura moved independently covering him. He was force into the beast domain,** "Master?"**

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru snarls out trying to get on his feet despite the pain.

The beast snorts. His master will be ok; he continues to talk **"No one has forsaken you."** The beast walks over to Sesshomaru and using his nose he aids him to stand still. **"Does it pain the master to feel what he put me through?"**

Swatting the beast away, he struggles to stay standing, but somehow manages to. "Allowing an emotion to bring you down is shameful." Cocking an eyebrow the beast releases the barrier that surrounding them. Sesshomaru fell; he bit down on his bottom lip. "What the hell?" He grunts as his nerve ending are violently attacked.

**"That master is all the emotions that I have kept bottle up."** He erects the barrier, **"While you were unable to feel, I was bombarded with all these emotions."**

"Serve you right," Sesshomaru scuffs back, slightly glad to know he wasn't the only one suffering. He froze, he was glad. The beast smirks at his master's reaction.

**"It is best when we are at balance."** Beast notes. Sesshomaru nods. **"Remaining in balance will be hard."** He adds trying to direct the conversation.

"Get to the point."

**"Inuyasha brings balance." **

"How…?"

**"I will not forgive you for leaving him. You left, you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye."**

"You will not have him."

The beast froze, _**'stubborn**_,' the beast thinks to himself. **"Why?"**

Sesshomaru froze, why? He couldn't really pinpoint why he was so upset. Moments before Inuyasha claim to want him everything was right with the world. At first Sesshomaru thought it was a sick, twisted joke. Again he was unsure on why he was upset that the boy would play with him in such a way. To say that Sesshomaru was surprise when Inuyasha stuck to his word was an understatement.

Sesshomaru also knew it wasn't just the beast. Before his beast had even gotten into the picture Sesshomaru had wanted to claim Inuyasha succulent lips. It had happen when Inuyasha was lying upon him; he had felt the urge to. The half demon had refused to look away from his eyes. Sesshomaru would never forget how it felt like his brother was trying to read him. It would have ended completely different if Inuyasha was able to read him, all the imperfection he might have seen would cause him to run for the hills.

That didn't happen. He was positive that Inuyasha had seen something. He had wanted to run. He wouldn't be defeated, so instead he hurt the boy with his words, _'The only thing wrong with me is you."_ That had hurt Inuyasha, but that cause him to inflict pain upon himself.

There were too much emotions flying around back then. The beast had taken advantage of it and came to the front. The beast had indulged in the younger male. The beast watched the boy masturbate; he had tasted Inuyasha's flesh and even share blood. Sesshomaru wouldn't lie, he had wanted to participate. The beast had force him in to the beast domain locking him away from it all. "It's your fault," Sesshomaru finally answers as realization hits him on why he really was upset, "you took it all."

Red eyes narrow in query.** "Do not speak in riddles, master."** The beast was no fool. He knew when his master went into his own thoughts, and blocks him off, something was going to occur.

"You had Inuyasha to yourself." He was jealous of his beast. "You didn't even think about how much he would play us for a fool." Sesshomaru refuse to believe he was jealous, he was angry with his little brother because he was free from his title. The boy had friends and a lifestyle he would never have. When Sesshomaru finally had the boy, the beast took him. "Do you know that your lover has proclaimed love for, not one, but two female humans?" Sesshomaru crosses his arms over his chest, his voice softens, "And there is no room in his heart for us."

The beast couldn't believe his master's words, **"Let's us go to him."** He nudges Sesshomaru trying to make him turn to face him, **"Let him say, with his own words that there is no feelings for us."**

"You will allow him to mar us." Sesshomaru snarls, and turns to face the beast.

**"Even Lady Luna, understands that beauty shines in the depth of darkness**." Laying down the beast and Sesshomaru are more eye to eye**. "Nothing can deface us, we are the killing perfection. Master I need you to understand that I need to be balanced, and to be so I need to have my other half. The only being when fucking isn't just a physical task to release tension. Inuyasha is a heavenly blessing that emotions course through." **

"I should say no."

**"But you won't. Your stubbornness will surely be the death of us."** The beast smirk at the sour face Sesshomaru threw his way**. "Understand, I cannot create feeling by myself, I am no more than your consciences. Even if you believe the feelings you have for your brother is minute know that it isn't. I hold the true weight of it all on my shoulders, and it is heavy. What burdens you burdens me and in inverse are you willing to live with this weight forever." **

"We will see him tomorrow." Sesshomaru finally declares after a moment of silence. _'What mysteries would the morning sun bring?'_

XOXOXOXO

No more, he will never again allow the gods play him as the fool. He will take his own life in his own hands. Inuyasha held the petite hand of Kagome in his own has he leads her through the forest named after him. They came to the god tree.

A tree name after all those who mocked him from their throne, _'laugh now_,' he snarls in his mind. He hears Kagome call his name. "Yes." He answers.

"Um, what are you doing?" Kagome ask shyly.

Inuyasha smiles down at her. Of course the girl would be confused. He had just waked her out of her sleep in the middle of the night and demands her to be quite and follow him. "Just a few more steps, ok?" Inuyasha encourages.

Inuyasha had been in his tree branch. Lord dumb ass flooded his mind. He reminisces over it all and had come to the conclusion that the encounter with Sesshomaru was just one more way that the deities were fucking with him. He looked down at his sleeping friends. His eyes fell on Kagome; she was a kind, beautiful soul. _'It would be so much easier to fall in love with her.' _He thought.

He smirks; it was truly about time he took control of his life. For a second fear course through him, he was unsure. He was unsure of what he was unsure about. Could it be that he was afraid to be with Kagome? Maybe he was scared that he was purposely cutting away all ties to his brother? He places his hands on the sleeping girl and begins to wake her. There was no turning back.

They finally reach the god tree. Kagome was slightly out of breath, her cheeks were slightly pink, and she looks up at him with bright chocolate brown eyes. "What is all of this about?" She turns to face him, resting her back on the tree trunk.

"Kagome," he reaches out to hold her hand trying to concentrate on his task; he takes in all his courage. "We've been through a lot." He was dawdling; he quickly stops himself, "Let's give us another chance."

She was silent.

"Kagome, Kagome…" he calls out.

"Oh Inuyasha," she bawls out, "I wanted to hear that for a while now." She throws herself on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I love you." Kagome bury herself into his chest.

Those three words hit the half-demon like a ton of bricks. He didn't think she would say something so important so easily. He wraps his slender arms around her. He inhales her scent, and snuggles closer, _'Maybe I will be able to say that too,'_ Inuyasha thinks.

Kagome takes a measure step back, she tilts her head up. Their eyes lock, she goes on the tips of her toes. Under the waning gibbous moon they shared a long tender kiss. Kagome gave a deep moan. Inuyasha instantly responds. Kagome runs her tongue on his bottom lip, with hesitation he allows her in. Inuyasha dominates the kiss with a nip of her tongue. They explore each other's mouth. When they finally break apart Kagome goes back to resting on Inuyasha's rapidly beating heart.

"Let's head back to camp?" Inuyasha decides as he picks her up bridal style.

Running from treetop to treetop he couldn't help but wonder. He had just shared a kiss with Kagome, yet, something seems off. It was nothing like Sesshomaru's kiss. Yes, it was sweet and enjoyable. It just seems to be missing the spark that course through him like when him and Sesshomaru shared a moment. No, he was with Kagome, a woman who was in love with him, a woman that he will teach himself to fall in love with.

Inuyasha looks down at the slip of a woman in his arms as she begins to doze off. His eyes fill with determination; "I will overcome the cruel gods. I will love Kagome, I will have my happily ever after" Inuyasha vow to himself that night.

"…_when the players are all dead, there need none to be blamed"__**  
William Shakespeare; A Midsummer Night's Dream **_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	11. His Own Words

**Chaos Corner**:

Guess I am continuing…

True reason for my hesitation is I kind of have writers block for a while, and I wasn't sure if the last four chapters (posted all at once) was up to my satisfaction. I also felt that since I was board/frustrated with the story, you the readers might just have better time reading something else.

Since some of you all have requested that I continue I shall try my best.

BTW: You guys should check out _Love for my Enemies _another story I shall be writing simultaneously with this one to keep the creativity juices flowing. It is a Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagome threesome. Hope to see you there!

**Reviewers Response:  
keshia-515: **I have re-done it, but I truly was at a lost on how I could alter it a little bit more to make this a unique story of its own. Your suggestion sounds promising and if I do use it, here's a thank you in advance.

**Tella: **Sadly that's only his first mistake.

**Nikkie23534**: I don't think it was truly the lack of reviews putting me down. Honestly I think I was being too hard of a critic on myself. Thank you for enjoying the story.  
Whatever illness is encumbering you I wish you a speedy and permanent healing. If that's not possible I hope you live with the ailment with both grace and dignity. I hope you possess the strength to not allow the sickness to define you, but you to rise above it and truly and happily life your life to the fullest.

**XOXOXO**

**11. His Own Words**

Naked as the day he was born, Lord Sesshomaru, pace the floor of his private chambers. In five quick strides he would reach his walk in closet. His elegant claws would reach for the closest one near him; in another five strides he would be facing his full length mirror. He held the silk garment up to his chin, his golden eyes scan over himself, and he shook his head negative. Again he repeats the process.

To say beast was getting aggravated is an understatement. It was already noon and master Sesshomaru was doing everything at a snail pace. His master sat in his study for over four hours reading word for word of documentation that he had left behind. Normally he would have Jaken read it to him and he would decide if it was worth dealing with. He also on purpose spent an hour to get dress this morning just so he could nibble on a plate of food. Now he was acting like some female trying on outfit after outfit. From within him the beast growls showing his master his displeasure.

This entire day he had been restless. Sesshomaru's mind was plague, he wanted to find a true concrete reason why they shouldn't go and see Inuyasha. Every single reason he could come up with, he knew his beast would contract with something along the lines like_** 'Let Inuyasha speaks for himself.'**_ Sesshomaru knew the real reason he was so hesitant. He was afraid that he was right. Inuyasha will, without a doubt, shun him. He will once again be cast aside for his imperfection. He growls and bites down on his bottom lip. The black and purple silk robe he had in his hand fell while he stood in the mirror, he scans his own body.

He had scars; he was a fighter there was no possible way for him not to. They all seem to fade; he closes his eyes to the world. "Like all battle wounds, shouldn't the one in my heart heal with time too?" he spoke out loud to no one.

The words fell unto the beast. Could it be that his master was afraid? He clears his throat as he begins to call his master to him. Sesshomaru answers, as they both appear in the beast domain. The beast call, Sesshomaru looks with a blank glare.** "We leave now."** the beast demands.

"What's the rush?"

**"This is not a joke."** Sesshomaru didn't respond.** "We fear more what we anticipate than what will really occur." **The beast circles around Sesshomaru before sitting down cuddling up to Sesshomaru. In responds the demon lord mindlessly petted the beasts' nuzzle.

"Allow me to remain in the forefront." The beast looks at him demanding him to explain why, "I feel more comfortable."

**"You will not push him away?"** Sesshomaru shakes his head no. Wary the beast agree, anything to allow them to go faster.

Entering back to the real world Sesshomaru dresses quickly in an exact replica of what he normally wears only this one was pitch black were the other was white. White was for those who had no imperfection, he no longer had the right to represent Lady Lunar pure white.

Opening the door out of his room, he heads out, making sure to threaten Jaken to watch over Rin.

XOXOXOX

Sesshomaru has been running for miles. He had left his residence around noon and it was already dusk. A couple miles back he was able to pick on his brother's scent, but the more he ran the faster the scent seems to flee. Inuyasha had headed east the entire time, _'probably avoiding me at all cost.'_ Sesshomaru sadly thought to himself. The idea that his brother was disgusted with him hurt the normally cold lord. He continues to run on despite the fact. Sesshomaru had given his word to his beast that he would go and see his little brother. If Sesshomaru wasn't anything, he was a man of his word.

It was that special time of day, when both the sun and the moon fought for their rightful place in the sky. The sun was losing sinking lower into the earth has the moon hung arrogantly in the sky. It was then Sesshomaru was able to spot his brother mishap pack. **"Lady Luna watch over us."** the beast says a silently prayer.

Sesshomaru lands soundlessly from the sky a couple of meters away, not wanting anyone to spot him. He walks to the outskirt of the campsite. The group worked like a well-oiled machine; each person knowing their position and doing their chore with efficiency.

It took them less than half an hour to set up camp and catch something to eat and begin preparation to cook. With their chores coming to an end the group begins to sit and idle as they always did around the campfire. Kagome quickly takes residence in Inuyasha's lap.

Sesshomaru growls at the sight. He leans on a nearby tree, his claws digging into trunk as the rough exterior pierces his skin without drawing blood. "Ridiculous," Sesshomaru seethes.

The beast quickly come the forefront. **"It might not be as bad has it seems." **The beast tries to reassure, though he himself cannot believe it.

"This is proof enough." Anger seep into every syllable.

Even though the beast was angry he wasn't about to allow Sesshomaru to simply leave again without going to meet him**. "With his own words, let him dismiss us with his own words."** the beast quickly growls reminding Sesshomaru to stay true to his promise.

"After he dismisses us you will allow me to leave him be?"

**"Yes."** the beast answers, dreading if it actually came to that.

Sesshomaru turns away from the camp. Though he was trying to pay has little attention to the camping friends. He constantly kept an ear out. Sesshomaru noted a lot of things listening to them.

The monk and slayers seems to be engage in a comical love-hate relationship. The young fox cub seems to truly believe that he was the wisest out of them all, but continually act childish to get the attention of Kagome. Kagome is her name. Name of the little bitch; who choose to find residence lying in his brother's lap the entire time. He truly couldn't comprehend how Inuyasha could stand her.

She spent the entire time playing in his hair, kissing/nibbling on his neck publicly. She wasn't even a woman, she was still a little girl, Sesshomaru scrunch his nose, and he could still smell the milk on her breath. What the hell was wrong with her clothing? The piece of material she wore must be the new hoe uniform. As she sprawled in Inuyasha's lap it continues to hike up, leaving nothing for anyone's imagination. The demon lord could go on for years giving a thousand reasons that simple woman was no good. In the end it all boil down to one thing, Inuyasha was paying attention to her.

Every time she nipple some part of him, he would pet her or rub her stomach. Occasionally he would even go as far as to kiss her. Hopefully the bitch would simply drop dead.

When the moon finally hang proudly in the sky and everyone had eaten the gang calls it quits for the night. Sesshomaru sigh a breath of relief; just listening to their friendly batter was wearing him out. The group fell asleep fairly quickly. First Shippo and the demonic cat; Kagome was next, she had fallen asleep cuddle up in Inuyasha's lap. When Inuyasha was sure she was deeply asleep he places her in her sleeping bag. Sango feel asleep next.

The monk and Inuyasha stayed up a little longer. Sesshomaru learned a lot from their discussion. It appears that Inuyasha was the one to decide that he belong to Kagome. The monk had congratulated Inuyasha a couple of times for finally making the big jump. The monk made it sound as if those two coupling was always meant to be. "_It appears I was right."_ instead of the cocky attitude he wanted to express, his voice crack and broke.

Tears flow down the beast eyes. The beast was angry, he was sad; he was truly conflicted with emotions. **"With his own words," **The beast wasn't sure what Inuyasha was feeling, but if his lover wanted to pierce him through his heart, well so be it, but his lover must pierce through with all account to kill him. He wouldn't rest with the uncertainty.

Inuyasha found a spot in the branches of a tree. **"Now is the time."** Sesshomaru nods ready to get all of this behind him.

XOXOXOXO

Up in the tree, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Sesshomaru plague his mind as always. For the entire day Sesshomaru scent seem to follow like an expensive perfume. At first he had thought that it was the yellow silk sash he had kept. During the night he held it close, reminding himself of the love he had for his brother. Yet, never forgetting this is why he had to love Kagome so much more.

Since Kagome open declaration to their friends, everything continues at the same pace. With slight difference, Kagome was constantly underneath him. At least this way he won't have any chances to stray-he had to find the good in this. His golden eyes raise to the moon, there was a time when the moon held true beauty. Now a day it was a reminder of Sesshomaru. It was a full moon, a symbol of completion. Why was he feeling so empty?

His eyes begin to burn, he quickly wipes away the tears that threaten to fall; nothing is worth crying over spilled sake. His petite fangs pierce his bottom lip and in a light murmur he sigh his older brother's name.

Sesshomaru was at the trunk of the large tree, hesitating to jump up. From below it was easy to pick out the boy in the bright red. He was going to walk away, maybe it was all for the best if he only watch the boy from the shadows. Even the beast wasn't confident to the plan anymore. Yet, he had come so far it would truly be a shame to go running home with his tail between his legs. He turns on his heels; nothing should be worth running blindly into a lion's den. "Sesshomaru," The demon lord froze. Had he been spotted? He slowly turns around and looks back up. No, he was safe. Did that mean that Inuyasha was thinking about him? Could he be hearing things? Inuyasha whimpers again. Breathing in Sesshomaru took in all the courage that he could.

Springing back on his legs, Sesshomaru jumps off; landing soundlessly on the tree facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes double in size. He had to be dreaming. Inuyasha stands on the tree limb. Sesshomaru moves closer. Both brothers stood wordlessly, chest to chest, with only the sound of their racing hearts echoing between them.

Inuyasha was the first one to break the silence, by calling the older dog's name. Sesshomaru leans down so he is equivalent to the boy's puppy ears, "Come with me, little one."

The younger pup was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to scream at Sesshomaru; he wanted the older dog gone. He wanted to wake his friends, so for once they would protect him and drive his brother away. On the other side, he had actually dreamt of this moment. His older brother would come for him, and they confess love underneath the million twinkling stars. Inuyasha took a cautious step backwards, "Sesshomaru I…"

"_The man of knowledge must be able not only to love his enemies but also to hate his friends."  
__**― Friedrich Nietzsche**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	12. Color of his Eyes

**Chaos Corner**:

Hoped you had a wonderful holiday… and I'm wishing you all an early New year 2013!

**Reviewers Response:  
**Too much open tabs, lots of confusion...I'll reponds to these and other reviews in the next chapter

**XOXOXO**

**12. Color of his Eyes**

"Sesshomaru I…" the young dog started to panic. He gulps, "I don't think that is a good idea."

Sesshomaru narrow his eyes, "I'm sorry, little brother." He strides forwards, foliage glides in the wind, "but, I wasn't asking you."

Before Inuyasha even had the chance to rationalize what was happening Sesshomaru throws him over his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't even try to scream, he knew he was too far for his friends to hear him. He held on to his brother shoulder for support, his golden eyes up to the sky, _'You guys up there must really think you are funny.'_ He sarcastically sighs to the great gods.

The older dog really didn't have a clue to what he was planning, but for once in his life he was just going to go with the flow. Sesshomaru ran for miles with his brother over his shoulder, he was surprise that Inuyasha hadn't tried to escape**, "He will listen?"** the beast question for reassurance.

"We can only hope." He answers. An idea comes to the older demon, instantly Sesshomaru transforms into his ball of energy. In less than five minutes, Sesshomaru lands near a river bank. This was his mother's secret garden, the only thing she had left behind. This place bought back memories, he places Inuyasha gently on his feet, everything good in his life occurred here. His first steps, his first kill, even his very first kiss. The demon lord hope his good fortune will continue, for at least one more day. Here at the Moon's Oasis Inuyasha will/shall be his.

Inuyasha was bewildered. This place was amazing. The full moon hung low into the river. River itself made from the shine of the moon in its purest state. Orchids, Moon Flowers, Lilies, roses are just a few flowers that Inuyasha was able to recognize. He also saw that they were all white. The surrounding perimeter was barricaded with a giant weeping willow. It block the majority of the sky, the only reason the moon was visible was due to it being full. This place was isolated, the perfected hiding place. Inuyasha's mouth fell, it was secretive and beautiful.

Sesshomaru watch in fascination as Inuyasha took in his surroundings. "Is everything to you taste?"

The younger dog almost jumps out of his skin, he had forgotten about Sesshomaru for a minute. "Nope." he answers sitting down his arms cross.

"What is wrong?"

"You are here." Inuyasha answers without even turning to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took it; he had hurt his brother; Inuyasha had every right to be upset. The older dog didn't have a plan; he had no idea what he was going to say. He didn't even realize how unprepared he was until Inuyasha was right here. He had never been brash before, he felt like he had to rectify the situation, but how?

He was just standing behind him, with that damn nonchalant attitude. Obviously, he had lied; Sesshomaru looks absolutely impeccable standing with the surrounding. To Inuyasha his brother looks like he belong here; the bend branches of the weeping willow; a curtain for 'The Sesshomaru Show.' Selection of pristine white floras gave the land the illusion of pureness and innocents. Inuyasha had notice the color change in his clothing, maybe at one point Sesshomaru was pure like the land, but now, in black, he took the stand as sin. Inuyasha takes a sneak peak at Sesshomaru, calling his brother sin might be wrong. The western lord silver mane seems to evidence that untainted things were still there. Instead, Sesshomaru might be a magnet for the sins, the older dog; a tragic hero who sacrifices himself to keep this land innocent. Inuyasha's entire body twitch, he almost had the urge to save him. Inuyasha wanted to peel away the darkness that dare to touch Sesshomaru. He wanted to reveal the non-sickly pale flesh that he knew was there. Inuyasha wanted to feel, lick and embrace the innocent; he wants to keep it warm, sheltered from harm. Deep within his heart he wanted to, but his mind inform him that only a fool would. Inuyasha refuse to play along, no longer will he be a joke.

A minute passes by, neither brother spoke. All though all might seem calm, Sesshomaru was deep into an argument with the inner beast. They seem to be at a standstill. The beast urging Sesshomaru to do something, poor Sesshomaru had no idea what to do. "What do you want from me?" Inuyasha finally blurs out.

'What is your relationship with that girl?" Sesshomaru snarls out. To be truthful most of his argument with the beast was over that girl, Kagome. Surely she could easily be killed, but how would Inuyasha behave to that?

Inuyasha smirk on the inside. "Could you be jealous?" he asks smugly glad to have the upper hand. Sesshomaru didn't respond. Inuyasha wanted some reaction; he just didn't want to believe that he was the only one suffering. "Ass," Inuyasha growls underneath his breath.

**"He's right."** The beast mocks from the inside.

"You gave your word that I would remain in charge; silence yourself so I may concentrate." The beast scuffs, but obeys.

With his beast no longer injecting its opinion, Sesshomaru is finally able to concentrate solely on Inuyasha. The younger dog stood in front of him. Inuyasha eyes bore through the older male, his dusty gold eyes harden with anger, yet sadness slowly seep its way through. His posture was that of a frighten kitty, even though he tried to stand rigid with his arms folded over his chest. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru notes how Inuyasha shivers when he calls his name, "I do not like to repeat myself." The lord takes slow measured steps to his brother, "Since I know you are hard of hearing," a small ghost smirk appears on his lips, "I guess for you I'll repeat myself." Mere inches separate the two bodies. Sesshomaru lowers himself so they are exactly face to face, "What is Kagome to you?"

Inuyasha was angry. Like always he had been a fool. At night he suffer from dreams about Sesshomaru, he had imagine that deep feral voice, constantly renewing his claim over him. Inuyasha wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to all of a sudden transform into a totally different man, and bring him flowers, read him poetry or even embrace him throughout the night. Hell, he would have been frightened if that happen, it would have to be a cold day in hell. All he really wanted was some sort of recognition that the time they had spent together just wasn't for him. It saddens the boy that he had actually cared for Sesshomaru and was gaining no love back. He had never cared when he had run off with Kikyo; it had been Kagome tears that always cause his hesitation. He never could stand to see a woman cry, but he always went despite the tears. _'Do you lust for him?_' it was that similar voice echo through him, Inuyasha was about to answer until Sesshomaru's voice breaks through the silence. His brother had called his name. An involuntary shiver course through him, it had to be illegal to sound so sexy. Inuyasha couldn't even analyze his older brother's words. He simply enjoys the way it sounds, richer than any gold. A small smile dance on the tip of Sesshomaru's mouth Inuyasha notices, _'I wonder how beautiful he would look with a true smile.'_

Inuyasha didn't even notice how close Sesshomaru was until he lowered himself and say, "What is Kagome to you?"

"Kagome," the woman's name fell from Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshomaru scowls and steps back.

A couple days ago, he had vowed to love her. He shouldn't be anywhere near his brother, wondering if he loved him or not. He was Kagome's man…right? Inuyasha looks up, noticing Sesshomaru walking away. His chest hurt, he wanted to scream; something was wrong and infuriated the hot head boy to no end. "Kagome is my future wife, my mate to be. She will give me pups. I love Kagome." Inuyasha says out load. That was his plan, which had nothing to do with the gods or his big brother; it is his self-truth. Enlightenment didn't follow as Inuyasha thought it should, instead the half demon felt guilty, as if he had told the biggest lie in the world.

Sesshomaru had stepped back thinking it was best to give his brother room, since he had become deathly silent when he had come near. It was no more than a whisper, but he had called her name. "I Love Kagome I Love Kagome" the sentence echo's in Sesshomaru's mind. The demon lord wanted to no more than knock the hell out of Inuyasha. _'He loves her,'_ he sadly informs the beast_, 'he says so with his own lips.'_

The beast barks a laugh, **"Same way, he loves to fight. I bet he also love his friends and he probably loves being right. He uses the word too loosely."**

"You simply do not know when to stop."

**"In his own words, he must say, he does not love us."**

_'Very well'_ in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru is standing in front of Inuyasha. "Little brother," he slowly runs his hand down the side of Inuyasha's face. "Understand I am Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. I'm the feared lord of the entire western lands." Sesshomaru scuffs as he jerks the younger dog face to look at him, "I do not love." Sesshomaru really wasn't siding with his beast. It truly would have been a shameful act to put him-self out there to have a half demon reject him. If for no other reason than his pride, he would force Inuyasha to say he held no feelings for him. This way his beast will have no argument, yet he was hesitant to hear those words for himself.

Inuyasha could feel his brother aura expand. He had not meant to speak out loud, he had always thought better that way. He watches his brother back as his muscle tighten. He slowly reach out, when suddenly Sesshomaru sprang right at him. Sesshomaru speaks, disclaiming all and every emotion relating to love. Once again it is not the words Inuyasha is focusing upon, this time it was Sesshomaru's eyes. They no longer a pure gold color. Tints of red touch his eyes giving off a slight orange glow. "If you do not love, Sesshomaru, why have you bought me here?"

"I must dispel all my doubts about you," Sesshomaru spoke in a calm matter.

"You doubt me about what?" Inuyasha snorts as he slaps Sesshomaru's hand away from him.

Sesshomaru grabs his hair and pull as he towers over the younger boy, "I doubt you can unbalance me." He pulls harder Inuyasha gasps. "I doubt all the feelings you stir inside of me." He pulls the boy closer to him. "I doubt that you belong to me."

The younger dog was actually becoming afraid. Sesshomaru had finally snapped. Inuyasha scans his surrounding, there was no way out, the weeping willow now appears more cage-like. Instead of running, Inuyasha impersonates bravery; he takes a small step back. Sesshomaru pulls him back flush unto his chest. "Damn, you fucking ice prick." Inuyasha hits him in the chest, "I don't even know what the hell you're yapping about."

**"Take him."** The inner demon encourages. Sesshomaru's body shakes with anticipation, he knew he shouldn't. When had his beast lost his pride, there once was a time when who they represented, the western demon lord, was more important than who they were. They had once been a man who stood for his people wants and needs. Wasn't it low for him to receive something he wants with his own hands? He had a vast land to run. A ward that was growing up so rapidly, he should be there. Those are the things that should hold more importance. Yet, he was able to rationalize that if he walked away from Inuyasha at this moment, it might just be his biggest mistake in his life.

The beast growl, his master did not have the time to try to rationalize. He was going to miss out on a damn good opportunity. Without further delay, the beast force itself in charge. Orange eye alters to bright ruby red. Sesshomaru lips attacks his younger brother. The older dogs tongue pries its way into Inuyasha's mouth. Oh, how he had miss this taste.

Inuyasha was furious; once again Sesshomaru was the all mighty lord and was too great to answer to him. Damn it all, he should have just kept his mouth shut back then. If he had they probably would still have their hate-hate relationship. He look up his brother, he appears distracted. This probably the best time to run. Suddenly his brother's eyes flash, and in that millisecond Sesshomaru lips were on his own. Inuyasha was surprise. His brother didn't even give him a chance to react. He could feel his brother explore him, the tension in his hair disappear when Sesshomaru lets go. Sesshomaru claws ran through his hair, his other hand send tingle down Inuyasha's spine. He could feel Sesshomaru relax as the urgency in the kiss dwindles.

Slowly the beast retreated to the back. Sesshomaru is left with his lips on his little brother. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it, but he was. He ran his tongue along Inuyasha's bottom lip. The deep moans he receive encourage him. The older dog sneaks his arms around the younger male's waist.

When they finally part, Inuyasha is breathless. The half-demon was flush, this wasn't right. It felt damn good, but that didn't make it okay. Sesshomaru really had some nerves, constantly rushing into his life and altering it. Their transformation from hate to love wasn't smooth. They never really sat down and spoke to one another. There just wasn't any transition. Isn't that love? Love is cupid's arrow head; sharp, deadly and accurate. It flew through the sky swiftly and pierce through you mercilessly. It was the beast that hides in the shadows and attacked your face without warning. That is how Inuyasha always thought love was. Sesshomaru, his older brother, is all that. Inuyasha never thought in a million years that he would hold any emotion, other than anger, towards the other male. He looks up at Sesshomaru's stoic face. Once again he inquires himself about his feelings and suddenly the answer was clear. Yea, he actually loved the ass. The bastard made him fall for him.

Inuyasha growls, and rest his forehead on his brother chest. With one hand he holds on Sesshomaru's sleeves, keeping Sesshomaru close, while he pounded on Sesshomaru's chest, "Fucking bastard" he chants with each hit. Inuyasha is irritated, all the beings in the world, he just had to love this one.

Older dog was confused; Inuyasha was holding onto him but at the same time beating him. The punches didn't hurt, so it didn't seem like he was trying to separate them. Sesshomaru tighten his arms around him. The scent that came off Inuyasha was that of irritation, Sesshomaru sigh at least the boy wasn't angry.

Inuyasha stops, gold connects with gold. "Sesshomaru your eyes change" the younger one notes out loud. Sesshomaru understands why. He leans in close and rubs Inuyasha's back, he purrs as he caresses his cheek with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha moans his name, encouraging Sesshomaru to answer him.

"When my eyes bleed red, it is my beast that is in charge. Golden eyes are that of our father, when my own are gold then I am my true self."

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha thinks back. Before when they were having sex Sesshomaru's eyes were red. Minute ago when they had just kiss the color was red. Inuyasha's mouth fell open; the gods really were a collection of comedians. It was obvious Sesshomaru didn't care about him, only his beast did. Inuyasha wasn't willing to only have a fraction of love. He pushes himself away from his brother.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru lets go. He could feel Inuyasha's anger boiling. The younger male aura expands.

Inuyasha could feel the heat of anger rise, "Sesshomaru do you care about me?" Sesshomaru was surprise at the blunt question. Inuyasha could feel the hate reaching its boiling point, if the bastard said the wrong thing he knew he would explode. "Answer me damn it!" Inuyasha yells at the passive face. "I fucking love you, just to realize that you never, not even once, showed me an ounce of care." Inuyasha stomps his feet. "It was your beast all along. Does the true Sesshomaru love me?" By the time he finishes yelling tears were streaming down his face.

Utterly surprise, is the only way to describe Sesshomaru at that point. Sesshomaru's beast on the other hand was over joyed, its massive tail waves in happiness has it hops and skips on its hind legs.

Their eyes connect; Sesshomaru narrows his own showing the seriousness in his next words, "Inuyasha I have told you before, I do not love."

Like fireworks on New Year's, Inuyasha explodes. Deep purple jagged markings mar his face. Both his teeth and claws elongate. Sesshomaru expands his own aura, suffocating Inuyasha's underneath his. In doing so he was demonstrating that he was alpha male. With Sesshomaru suppressing his aura, Inuyasha beast is unable to move. Sesshomaru sigh, he knew he couldn't allow Inuyasha to go into his beast. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wasn't trained; it simply was a mindless animal. **"Look what you've done now."** Sesshomaru ignores him, this was not the time.

Sesshomaru steps closer, Inuyasha's form fall to its knees. Sesshomaru manipulates his aura, wrapping it around the boy, slowly seeping it into his skin. A malice scream erupts from Inuyasha's throat as it tries to fight against his brother. The lord wince he didn't want to inflict pain on Inuyasha. With his aura inside Inuyasha he pulls at the boy conscious self. It takes a few tries, but Sesshomaru is successful. Sesshomaru watches as the half-demon return to himself. The boy throws a sad look towards Sesshomaru before falling unconscious.

Western Lord picks his brother up. He carries him bridal-style to the trunk of the massive weeping willow. Finding a spot between the labyrinths of roots he sits with Inuyasha in his lap. Removing stray strands of hair from his brother face, Sesshomaru notes how angelic Inuyasha looks asleep. The tip of his index fingers outlines the deep rosy color lips. "I don't love, dear brother, for I have never learned how."

"_White... is not a mere absence of colour; it is a shining and affirmative thing, as fierce as red, as definite as black__…"  
__**Gilbert K. Chesterton**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	13. Your Responsibility

**Chaos Corner**: I know it has been a while, but I'm a college kids writing essays for multiple class every week. had to take a back seat. Hope you all enjoy!

**Reviewers Response: **

AjjSunhawk, Forgot Password, Chessie, thanks for the review guys.

**13. Your Responsibility**

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. The silver hair demon stretches his stiff muscles in the sky, he always felt better at the Moon Oasis but this time he felt exuberated. Sesshomaru's golden eyes scans over the younger male who remain in his lap, a ghost of a small gentle smile grace his lips; it was all because he was here. Running his nails through the mass of hair he gently calls Inuyasha's name.

One puppy dog ear twitch towards the sound, Inuyasha groans. He could hear the deep baritone voice calling him, but he was just so warm and comfortable he didn't want to move. Fingers gentle massage his scalp, a sound akin to a purr fall from his lips. 'Wonderful dream;' suddenly a sharp pain course through Inuyasha from the tip of his ear; the half-demon shot up. That wasn't a dream. Snapping his head around, Inuyasha comes face to face with Sesshomaru. _'Why was…?'_ Before Inuyasha could finish the thought, the memory of the previous day, crash down upon him. He narrows his eyes at Sesshomaru. To be truthful, he couldn't remember what happen after Sesshomaru comment, but his brother's words still rung in his ears loud and clear, "Little brother…I am Sesshomaru…killing perfection…feared Lord of the West…I do not love." Involuntarily Inuyasha bites down on his bottom lip drawing blood, like a rhyme stuck in one's head the words echo over and over again, "I do not love, I do not love, I do not…"

He beckons to the boy, but Inuyasha doesn't answer. He knows that his half-brother is awake his pointed ears picks up the slight quicken of his breath and heartbeat. Inuyasha's ears twitch. **"Wake him like a dog,"** the beast jokes. Instead of being scolded like he thought he would be he watches as his master bends over and gentle nips the tip of a fur covered appendage. **"Prince Charming wakes,"** Sesshomaru mentally groans; he must have slept real well, for his beast is extremely energized. Inuyasha jumps out of his lap **"Bring back, like it when he is near."**

Who would have thought, that the feared beast of the west could be such an overstimulated puppy at times. _'It really is your fault; it is you who wanted to wake him in such a manner."_

**"Next time we'll wake him with a kiss?" **

_"If there will be a next time?"_ Sesshomaru truthfully answers when he takes note of Inuyasha's appearance. His brother posturer could only be described to that of a wounded dog. His eyes double in size, barricading waves of tears. His head bow, a lonely shadow cast over his face. It all read sadness. Sesshomaru sniff the air, Inuyasha was sad, but sadness didn't come alone. Anger, it wasn't the dominate emotion, but Sesshomaru was positive it was closely laced in.

**"Fix?"** Sesshomaru didn't know what to do or say, so he simply sat there waiting for Inuyasha to react.

That look, that damn stoic look Sesshomaru seems to perfect like no one else. Inuyasha wasn't one for silent showdown. Head first, battle screaming that was the way to fight, but as always with Sesshomaru he was out of his element. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, allowing his anger to manifest. Silence is madding; he'll break it, just as he is hoping to break Sesshomaru's pretty little face. "Bastard, you didn't answer me yesterday."

"Is the name calling really necessary, little brother?" Sesshomaru ask standing and walking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stands his full length, "Idiot don't you dare fucking turn your back to me." Inuyasha didn't yell and become brash like usually. This time he appear more deathly, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was probably ready for an anger blind attack. That will not be Inuyasha anymore.

Inuyasha questions a lot in life, difference between love and lust, relationship with Sesshomaru, why not question his own belief. Being hardheaded wasn't getting him far. Listening was just pissing him off. Inuyasha stands a fist size stone in his hand; he'll listen and then beat his ass. There was no better compromise Inuyasha could come up with.

Sesshomaru was puzzle but he wouldn't show. Inuyasha was just so content in his lap sleeping; maybe it would have been best to have kept the boy there. The beast gave a threating growl, **"He speaks to us; won't you answer?"** Even though it was a question, the beast left no room for negations. How does one go about smashing down centuries of pride to allow a single person in? "**Tell him. It will be better that way."** Sesshomaru was weary. This simply was not something he was trained to do. When he was young, his virginity was stolen by one of his father's solider, this way he was being taught that his enemies could take nothing from him. He was force to take part in humiliating sexual activates, where anyone could have their way with him, in a large public place, humiliation could no longer affect him. He was starved and beaten, his mind and body were forge from material stronger than steel. Sesshomaru knew he was made to be impenetrable, so it seems that Inuyasha was asking for the impossible from him, Inuyasha wanted to know if he cared.

If he was to say he cared, that would mean trusting Inuyasha with part of him. Wasn't that dangerous? Why wasn't Inuyasha happy enough, that he had somehow weasel his way into his beast heart.

"Inuyasha," He turns to face him, "It is obvious my beast cares for you." He flips his hair with a flick of his wrist. "Let that be comfort enough for you."

Half-demon mouth fell. Dropping the rock on the floor Inuyasha jumps over Sesshomaru's standing form and lands gently in front of him. Both sunflower color eyes match. Inuyasha murmur his brother's name. Gently and slowly Inuyasha cradles his brother's face, "Then I wish to be with him." Sesshomaru raises his brow. Inuyasha chuckles at the silent question, "That is the Sesshomaru who loves me," Inuyasha hands glides down to rest on Sesshomaru's chest, "I love the Sesshomaru that cares." Inuyasha smirks in the way Sesshomaru's heart rate increase. "I don't give a damn if the other dies." Inuyasha scuffs turning around.

Sesshomaru grabs the boy's wrist, "The beast is me and I am the beast."

Inuyasha smirks with his head bow so that Sesshomaru wouldn't see, "Is that so?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru growls, he couldn't understand what the boy was getting at.

On top of that his beast was more than happy to know he was love. **"You should simply leave me in charge for forever!"**

On the inside the half-demon was mentally grinning. "You say you both are one, yet there is a division in love." Inuyasha watches as his brother's eyes widen by a fraction, he knew he got him; Inuyasha cross his arms over his chest; "Got-cha you bastard." If Sesshomaru wasn't Sesshomaru his mouth would have hit the floor. A mere half-demon hoaxed him. It seems the boy had more intelligence than he let on. Sesshomaru wouldn't have Inuyasha know he had fazed him so he pushes by the boy silently as he walks down to the lake. Inuyasha broke out into a huge grin, he actually won. Like a beaten down puppy Sesshomaru went walking with his tail between his legs. "Calm down." the younger male coos walking behind him.

Sesshomaru was just beside himself. Inuyasha really wasn't just someone to fear in battle alone. The boy had tricked him, and he couldn't find it in himself to care, as always Inuyasha was prone in bringing out emotions in him. He could hear his brother calling out to him. He couldn't face him; he wasn't sure what his face looked like. The demon lord could actually feel his pride chink as a chip fell off because of the shame of being fooled. The mask he wore was perfect; one shouldn't alter perfection…right? He smile to himself, **"Inuyasha wasn't just 'one'…"** his beast words his thoughts.

Younger dog groans, he couldn't believe that his brother was going to behave in such a childish manner. "I was just kidding," the boy groans out, not liking being the one to apologize. Sesshomaru turns to face him slowly. The lord appears slightly off, Inuyasha notice, his appearance was right it was something different in his eyes. Inuyasha gave a apparition smile, for the ice prince, Sesshomaru sure held a lot of feelings in his eyes. You just had to get close enough to notice. "I didn't mean that I wouldn't care if any part of you dies, alright?" the boy scratches the back of his neck nervously, hoping the older dog will accept his apology.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru groans out loud, he might have actually overestimated the boy. Inuyasha had missed the mark by a mile, "Words have no power to penetrate me." Inuyasha smiles believing he had done well.

"So…" Inuyasha begins, his voice taking on a serious tone. "What about us?"

Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow in an isn't-it-obvious manner, but decides to indulge the boy with an answer, "You will be coming to live with me in my estate."

Inuyasha knew his brother was serious, so why wasn't he jumping for joy? From the very beginning that was what he wanted. He wanted a place for him and his significant other to live happily ever after. As good as that sounded, there were still factors that needed to be situated first. "Sesshomaru I can't go with you."

_'In the name of Lady Luna, what the hell was going through you mind?' _Sesshomaru just wanted to scream at his younger brother. Taking a deep breath he does his best to remain calm, "I don't remember giving you an option?"

**"Do not be an ass"** the beast quickly adds in.

Inuyasha wanted to fight him, but somehow he knew that wouldn't be good. They'll fight, Sesshomaru will knock him out and they will end up doing it again. Plus, if Sesshomaru's earlier reaction anything to go off us, he knew talking to him would get better results. Half-demon smirk to himself, somehow his older brother was a good influence on him. "Sesshomaru have responsibilities I have to handle first." The first thing Inuyasha notices is Sesshomaru's eye color alters to a darker shade of gold tinted with red.

XOX OXO

_***Between Sesshomaru and Inner Demon***_

"Unbelievable," Sesshomaru mutters.

**"What is 'unbelievable,' master Sesshomaru?"** the beast inquires in the best polite voice it could muster. The tone of voice Sesshomaru forewarned the beast of the self-negativity was to come. For man who could be so boastful on the outside, he was truly wounded on the inside.

"Do not play the fool." He growls at himself, slightly a shame that he thought for one in his life he could have a happy ending. It must have been because he was at the Moon Oasis, many great happy things started here, but at some point it ended far away. Mentioning Inuyasha relocating to his distant home must have trigged the switch to his unhappiness. Inuyasha was eager to say that he would not come with him.

**"He says he has responsibilities. When he is done he shall return to us."**

If killing the beast wasn't a guarantee to his own death he would have done it a long time ago. "His responsibilities consist of him resurrecting a past lover and spending time with a mortal woman." The beast scuffs not wanting to believe his masters words. "His heart still belongs to them."

**"Just like you, I too am displeased when I am force to repeat myself."**

"In his own words," Sesshomaru mocks.

The beast simply smiles, **"Exactly**,"

XOXOXO

The longer Sesshomaru remain quite the redder his eyes got, the more impatient Inuyasha felt. Without thought Inuyasha leans over and their lips connect. Sesshomaru's eyes spring open. Inuyasha is extremely happy when he is greeted with the warm graze of gold. The half-demon is more excited when Sesshomaru responds to the kiss. Just as it starts it quickly ends.

Older dog groans at the loss of contact. Inuyasha takes a step back, his mind racing with thoughts, his face a bright red. Slowly as if not to frighten him the demon lord takes a hook finger and tilts Inuyasha face to look at him.

**"Take him."** the beast encourages, "**Show him his alpha male and he'll definitely forget them."** The beast was horny, and after not being able to taste Inuyasha in so long the beast was not going to allow such an opportunity to pass. Sesshomaru looks down, at the goofy smiling boy.

Inuyasha backs away, his cheeks red and a huge goofy smile sprawl across his face, "Just don't like being ignore," Inuyasha says trying his best to sound serious.

Inuyasha's complaint falls on deaf ears as Sesshomaru grabs hold of his slender waist "Finish what you start." He demands in a deep gruff and suggestive tone.

**"He enjoys it."** The beast inhales taking in the erotic smell of Inuyasha's arousal**. "Indulge in the boy. I'll tell you from past experience the boy is marvelous."** the beast licks his massive jaws. Sesshomaru couldn't think of any reason not to, and if that reason was out there, to hell if he was going to search for it.

Inuyasha stammer, he already spent the night with Sesshomaru his friends must be worried sick. Plus, as much as he didn't like it, he was Kagome's boyfriend. There was no doubt in his mind that sleeping with Sesshomaru would be considered cheating. "I've got some responsibilities to take of,'' he squeals out a weak excuse.

Taking hold of Inuyasha's hand, Sesshomaru runs it over his flat stomach, "The only thing you're responsible for little brother," He now leads Inuyasha's hand down his pants, "is this." The young demon hand was instantly wrapped around Sesshomaru's thick cock. Inuyasha gasp.

"_Chastity—the most unnatural of all the sexual perversion..."  
__**-Aldous Huxley, **__**Eyeless in Gaza**_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	14. Sticking to Responsibilities

**Chaos Corner**: Considering making this story into two separate sections. Motived to keep moving on! I got big ideas floating around in mind.

**Reviewers Response: **

**BadButt94: **Hopefully it will remain that way . . .

**14. Sticking to Responsibilities**

The western lord moans and captures the half-demon lips. Inuyasha's nimble fingers begin to work feverously, rubbing scratching, and familiarizing himself with his brother's anatomy. It wasn't long before Inuyasha begins to feel his own member spring to life. Inuyasha curse at his luck, he knew he shouldn't be giving so easily into his brother's demand but it feels so good. Sesshomaru's hand circle around Inuyasha's slender waist; finding the younger male firm ass the older dog pinches it. Inuyasha knew he was going straight to hell for this, wanting/needing to fuck his brother while he had an angel back at camp waiting for him.

The scent that radiate off of Inuyasha was madding Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could smell both regret and want. The lord was stun, he couldn't imagine what could be bothering the boy, but that just might be because his mind was in a complete fog of bliss. "Inuyasha…?" Sesshomaru whimpers.

The tension in the ice prince back was well noted by Inuyasha; he could pretty much figure out why. It had to be the change in his scent. Reverting back to his old self, for the moment, Inuyasha throws caution to the wind, "Everything okay," Inuyasha whispers back. The tautness still remains in Sesshomaru's back.

Something was wrong with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru really hope that it had nothing to do with him, but with a sexual drugged mind he couldn't fathom thoughts. He wanted to know if his assumption were right, but he feared asking for he wasn't sure that the answer was to his liking. If Inuyasha confirm his thoughts, he was afraid that they might stop. "Everything okay," he hears his brother say. He wanted to believe it, but the negative thoughts still resided in his mind. The ice lord inhale, Inuyasha's regret was disappearing while his arousal scent expands this time with a hint of mischief. Before Sesshomaru could connect his thoughts Inuyasha tighten his hold on Sesshomaru's dick.

Sesshomaru growls, "Keep your golden eyes on me."

Sesshomaru understands the meaning behind Inuyasha's words. He also had a feeling that wasn't the only thing that bothered his brother, but he was more than positive that it could be handle later. "If he wants to play," the pure breed somehow manages to grumble.

Inuyasha run butterfly kisses down the side of Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha's fingers tickle the underside of the heavy appendage clasp in his hands. Sesshomaru's knees buckle, "The Sesshomaru cannot handle his own beast?"

**"Master…?"**

Sesshomaru silence the beast, _'It is my turn._'

With his unoccupied hand Inuyasha opens up his brother's shirt. With every inch of pale skin expose to the air Inuyasha lays a gentle kiss. With every kiss Inuyasha threw away all his thoughts his mind only focusing on breathing and Sesshomaru.

The lord watches with his eyes intent, no enemy ever made him feel so vulnerable but with simple kiss and touch he was ready to surrender. A slightly sharp nip draws blood, Inuyasha's warm tongue lick the wound. Focusing on his brother actions he didn't even notice when Inuyasha finish stripping him off his shirt.

Inuyasha halts his actions as he comes near Sesshomaru's pants waist, _'Not yet,'_ he smirks as he thinks to himself. Standing Inuyasha looks up at the lord's face. Sesshomaru seems as stoical as ever, but with closer inspection slight changes could be seen. His pale cheeks were slightly flush, his eyelids hooded. The older dog's eyes snap up to look at Inuyasha, as if being awakens from a magical spell. For a split second Inuyasha could swear he saw a nervous gleam in his brother's eyes. It was gone so quick he wasn't sure if he had seen it at all. "Kiss me." Inuyasha demands, wanting to know his brother's reaction would be. Younger dog couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw a faint blush cross the lord's face before he cradles Inuyasha's face so their lips could meet.

The Half-demon couldn't imagine how hard it is for Sesshomaru to keep his beast at bay. The beast laid there digging at humanoid self-emotions, all the while barking adulterated slangs of how Sesshomaru should fuck Inuyasha senseless. Inuyasha wasn't helping Sesshomaru's situation either. The older one was highly amazed at the skill and boldness his brother had when exploring his body. Every touch, nip and lick Inuyasha place on his body was done making seduction seem effortless_. 'It would be a shame to disappoint such a creature'_ Sesshomaru complain to himself. "Kiss me." he hears Inuyasha demands, He gently press their lips together. His brother bites down on his lips. "Bastard, I said kiss me." Inuyasha groans rubbing his tongue on Sesshomaru's bottom lip. Understanding his brother action Sesshomaru allows the boy into his mouth.

Sesshomaru eyes widen in surprise at the deep emotions that pour from the kiss. His eyes begin to bleed red; he somehow manages to suppress the grunting beast. Wanting more Sesshomaru dives deeper into his brother; Inuyasha was hotter than wasabi and it bought Sesshomaru's tongue to life. Their tongue didn't dance, no they battle for dominance; teeth clash, blood ooze from bruises. Both parties were panting; they didn't know how much raw emotion such a simple gesture could bring. The taste of blood pushes the lord even more, but for Inuyasha sakes he tries to stay in control.

Sesshomaru was taught the simple act of pleasing others from the many prostitutes his father forced him to bed, but each act he was told to be gentle. With Inuyasha it was different; he knew Inuyasha could take a punch. Would that mean that their love making would a battle like everything else?

Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's struggle to remain in control of himself with every rise of power he would use to stop his beast. Inuyasha wouldn't lie he loved when Sesshomaru's beast had taken control the last time, but he really wanted to know what sex was like with the real Sesshomaru. Truthfully, Inuyasha was surprise, without any influence from his beast Sesshomaru could be considered docile. The tender kiss his brother grace him was not enough, Inuyasha demanded more. Inuyasha runs his tongue over his brother lips and is overjoyed that without much pushing Sesshomaru gives entry. The kiss was hard and long taking the breath out of Inuyasha's lungs. The kiss burns every nerve in the half-demon's body.

Breaking away both boys just stare at each other, blood dripping down the sides of their chins. Sticking his tongue out Sesshomaru laps away the red stain of blood off of Inuyasha chin. Lowering himself Sesshomaru bites on the younger male neck. Inuyasha circles his arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he runs his fingers through the silver mane. Sucking hard on the sensitive skin Sesshomaru leaves a bright red hickey. Sesshomaru smiles at the mark as he begins on a new one.

All the while Inuyasha grinds his lower body on Sesshomaru's suddenly an idea pops into the younger's mind. Leaning into his brother Inuyasha nibbles on his ears, "Come with me…" he moans into Sesshomaru's ear. The ice prince didn't answer with words; he loosens his hold on Inuyasha waist, but continues his slaughter on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha chuckles at his brother's antics. Removing Sesshomaru's hands from his waist the younger dog entwine their fingers. "Close your eyes." Sesshomaru looks at him questionably but follows. Inuyasha leads his elder brother near the base of the weeping willow where a few of its roots lay above ground. Removing the yellow slash, Sesshomaru had left behind at their last meeting from his pocket, Inuyasha ties one end to an above root. "Do NOT open your eyes," Inuyasha reminds him once again. Sesshomaru nods his head in understanding. Inuyasha smirk, not believe Sesshomaru even knew how to act submissive. Quickly the boy ties Sesshomaru hands together, the elder dog growls but still does not peak.

Placing Sesshomaru to sit on the ground, Inuyasha crawls into his lap facing him. Laying a gentle kiss on the moon emblem on his forehead Inuyasha whispers, "Open them now" opening his eyes, Sesshomaru was about to question the boy's sanity. Inuyasha knew his brother could easily break the ties, but was glad to see him playing along.

Being honest, Sesshomaru didn't have a clue about what was going on, but still liked the mystery of it all. With the cold silk around his wrist he patiently waits for Inuyasha to continue.

Inuyasha felt giddy as he begins his strip show for his brother. With his back away from Sesshomaru, the younger dog removes the fiery red outer layer. Inuyasha felt nervous, but the small groans and flaring aura from Sesshomaru encourages him. Moving to his own beat the boy sways his hips. Quickly removing the white undershirt Inuyasha twirls to face him.

Sesshomaru was mesmerized by the younger dog. He watches the ripples of Inuyasha's muscles with every moment he made. The other dog was moving too slowly for Sesshomaru's liking. Inuyasha begins humming a tune, as he bends over, giving the lord a wonderful view. The sound of ripping passes between them; "Don't," Inuyasha warn throwing Sesshomaru a look over his shoulder.

"Come here." Sesshomaru growls an order, getting on all four Inuyasha crawls over to Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Inuyasha answers. The boy was unbelievable excited. The pup could feel Sesshomaru fighting against himself. It excited the half-demon. Sesshomaru opens his mouth to say something but is quickly quieted with a kiss from Inuyasha. Inuyasha climbs in his lap, without separating their lips. "Mm, so good," Inuyasha groans into the kiss. Gripping firmly on Sesshomaru' clothing Inuyasha rips it off of Sesshomaru's body. 'Better." Sliding down his brother's leg Inuyasha removes his boots. At a slow leisurely pace Inuyasha removes the black silk pants.

Anger course through Sesshomaru, what game was Inuyasha playing— teasing him like this? Sesshomaru grips tighter to the silk**. "Inuyasha…"** the beast whines, not liking having to wait. Sesshomaru scolds his beast, losing himself for a moment until suddenly feels his member engulf in unnatural heat. In a millisecond Sesshomaru's eyes flash between gold and red rapidly. Just as quickly has the heat been there it disappears.

Without thought Sesshomaru rips the silk in half freeing his hands, grabbing on to the crown of Inuyasha's head he forces the other male to look up at him. "Don't play with me…"

"Relax and let me take the lead." Inuyasha orders his brother.

Sesshomaru raises a perfect sculptured eyebrow, "I don't take orders."

"Fuck, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gives an involuntary bark as Inuyasha grabs hold of his member, "Relax, I'll handle you." Inuyasha doesn't wait for Sesshomaru to responds as he knocks Sesshomaru's hand out of his hair. "Everything always has to be a fight with you." Inuyasha can hear Sesshomaru about to protest, but Inuyasha quickly envelopes Sesshomaru's balls. A heavy moan escapes Sesshomaru' parted lips in replace for his protest. For once in his life Sesshomaru simply let's go laying his self in his brother's capable hands.

Inuyasha loved the taste of Sesshomaru. He was shockingly saccharine with a hint of pepper when it hit the back of your throat. Sesshomaru lay back enjoying what Inuyasha was doing to him. The younger male's left hand played in the silver silk hair at the base of his brother's penis as his right hand ventures around Sesshomaru's lower body. Inuyasha slowly massages his brother's hips and ass. Sesshomaru bucks up at the eerie feeling of Inuyasha's fingers teasing at his entrance. Slowly, as if testing new territory, Inuyasha dips a slender finger in. The western prince tightens not use to the intrusion. Licking up the underside of Sesshomaru's shaft Inuyasha gets on his knees. "Turn over." Inuyasha says. Without thought Sesshomaru does what he is told. Turning over Sesshomaru stays on his hands and knees. Inuyasha runs his claws gently up Sesshomaru's spine. The older dog shivers. Gliding his hands Inuyasha ventures down Sesshomaru's sides, as his fingers skips down the elder's well tone stomach. The western lord bends his back, rubbing his ass on Inuyasha's stiff penis. The younger male pinch Sesshomaru's nipples; with his left hand as he bends over Sesshomaru's back. "Suck.'' Inuyasha orders as he places two fingers on Sesshomaru's bottom lips. Western lord, without hesitation, circles the boy fingers from the knuckles with his tongue. Grabbing hold of his brother's hand with both of his Sesshomaru swallows them both. Inuyasha groans as he places Sesshomaru's bruised nipple in his mouth. Every nip and suck Inuyasha made Sesshomaru copies on his fingers. The younger dog's fingers were slightly red when he finally moves them from Sesshomaru's mouth. "This might hurt a little." Inuyasha warns remembering his first time. Slowly Inuyasha inserts both fingers at the same time. Sesshomaru does his best to ignore the pain, and leisurely begins circling his hips on his fingers.

_'Damn.'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but cuss at himself in wonderment of how tight his brother was. The ring of muscles consistently pulse around his fingers. Feeling Sesshomaru beginning to grind on his hand, the half-demon takes it has an invitation. The boy moves his fingers in and out, randomly bending and twisting his fingers. Hitting a spot Sesshomaru howls, loving the reaction he got Inuyasha aims for that specific spot over and over. Each time Inuyasha hits Sesshomaru's prostate he would receive a different response each on a note of joy.

He had no idea what Inuyasha had just done, but it was fucking amazing. At first, Sesshomaru will admit, it was slightly uncomfortable. His first response was to remove the appendages from his rear end, but remembering that for the moment he was allowing Inuyasha to take charge he allows them to stay without complaint. As Inuyasha began thrusting his fingers in, Sesshomaru swear he saw stars in the morning sky. Inuyasha's exploring fingers struck something inside him and Sesshomaru had to fight hard to hold his beast. The feeling sent all his nerve ending into frenzy. The first time Inuyasha had hit the bundle of nerve was amazing and without mercy Inuyasha attacks the same nerves over and over and over again. Sesshomaru screams out in pure pleasure, he could feel himself falling into an abyss of internal bliss.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha moves his fingers, at this point both males are panting heavy. Leaning back unto Inuyasha's chest Sesshomaru turns his head to face his younger sibling. Trying his best to sound authority like he says, "Do not stop." though his voice crack a little. Inuyasha captures his lips, distracting Sesshomaru as he lines himself up with his entrance. Sucking on Sesshomaru's tongue, Inuyasha thrust. Sesshomaru bites down on Inuyasha's bottom lip out of surprise.

The boy was huge and the prince could feel himself stretching to accommodate his size. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to relocate his brother's prostate again. Inuyasha pounded without mercy. Sesshomaru's claws dug into the earth as he wraps his legs around Inuyasha's slender waist. The sound of moans and groans filled the oasis. Inuyasha takes Sesshomaru's leg and places on his shoulder. The new angle, did not only allow Sesshomaru to take in more of Inuyasha, but allow Inuyasha not only hit his prostate but rub along against it with each thrust. The combination of moans and sweat soaked body cause both boys to climax at once, prolonging a simple orgasm to last minutes.

Inuyasha felt relax as he slowly removes his member from his brother's ass. Sesshomaru moans and looks up at the smiling face of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru returns the smile, surprising Inuyasha. Cradling the western lord face Inuyasha brings him close and gives a gentle peck on the lips, "You're even more beautiful when you smile."

Sesshomaru blush, he hadn't realize he was smiling before it was too late. Shrugging his shoulders Sesshomaru kneels so that Inuyasha and he are facing each other. Leaning in and whispering in Inuyasha's ear Sesshomaru murmurs, "You'll be smiling a lot by the time I'm done with you." Licking the tip of the boy's puppy ears Sesshomaru brings Inuyasha into his lap. Reaching between the two bodies, Sesshomaru grabs holds of Inuyasha's flaccid penis. With a single touch Sesshomaru could feel the blood pumping through it bringing it back to life. Inuyasha gasp surprise Sesshomaru wanted to go another round so quickly. Inuyasha wasn't complaining. The older brother massages the younger dog's balls. Inuyasha leans his head on Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha's dick was still sensitive. Pre-cum leak from the head, taking his index finger Sesshomaru scoops up some cum and licks it off of his fingers. The sight before Inuyasha was so adulterated, Inuyasha groans at the sight. With that simple moan Sesshomaru lost hold of the beast leash.

Gold transforms to red. Inuyasha jumps up, surprise at the sudden change, but the beast holds him from moving away. "**Stay**." It was a simple order, the feral animalistic sound that accompanies the simple word made Inuyasha all excited again. Inuyasha didn't answer with words, instead opting to reply with a kiss. **"Mine."** the beast reclaim, as he harshly dominates the kiss.

Inuyasha was shock. The differences between the beast and Sesshomaru as lovers were dramatic. While Sesshomaru was a participant in the coupling, the beast dominates fucking. The animal took what it wanted and without thought you enjoy every aspect of it. It bites, nips, scrapes and lick forcing the moans and groans out of you so it my bath in the pleasurable sounds that you made. It was unforgiving in the act of pleasuring, it wasn't asking, it was telling you that you are his property, you had no say, he was, without questioning going to dominate you. You are going to like it, because it claims so.

Using his tail, the beast circles around Inuyasha puckered whole. The beast mouth latches onto Inuyasha's neck, altering between hard nips and soothing licks. With his left hand the beast uses his thumb rubbing over a nipple hardening it to a tight pebble. His other hand was not unoccupied, that hand began impelling Inuyasha's cock. Inuyasha mind was in a complete daze that he was shock out of when Sesshomaru's tail pierce through his ass. Screaming to the sky, Inuyasha never felt anything like this in his entire life. The tail didn't exit, instead it remains inside him squirming and wiggling around that Inuyasha could feel the effect of it in his chest. Actually get comfortable with the tail inside him; Inuyasha was surprise when the beast also inserts his own massive dick.

It was simply too much to handle. The poor half-demon couldn't manage anymore, after a few thrust he was sent ejaculating all over Sesshomaru's abdominals. The beast continues to thrust into Inuyasha's limp body, taking what he wanted. A couple minutes later the beast finds release as he howls to the sky before biting down on Inuyasha's neck.

The bites forces Inuyasha out of his stupor, Sesshomaru pushes his aura down into Inuyasha. In reaction to what Sesshomaru is doing Inuyasha's beast exit. Jagged lines mar the once clear face as Inuyasha automatically bites down on Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha's aura flares, mix in with Sesshomaru's a ceremony of mating. The red flaming aura of Inuyasha's first clash with the electricity blue of the older dog, as the aura became familiar they begin to mold; swirls of red and blue surrounds the two bodies, before evaporating. Both dogs pass out.

A couple hours later, Sesshomaru is the first to regain consciences. Remembering first to remove his tail and cock Sesshomaru lightly shakes Inuyasha awake. Instead, of waking Inuyasha squeezes his eyes shut and buries himself deeper into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru chuckles, "Come, you may sleep more when we reach my estate." Inuyasha turns his head to the sky. The sun was smack middle in the center; he couldn't believe that he had spent half an entire day having sex. He groans and leans into Sesshomaru using his body to block out the sun ray. A deep rumbling chuckle comes from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha dog-like ears turn to the sound, "You may sleep more when we reach my estate."

Inuyasha shots up from Sesshomaru's embrace. "I've told you Sesshomaru, I have responsibilities to take care of. I just can't get up and live with you."

"_Without someone to reflect our emotions, we had no way of knowing who we were." _

― _**John Bradshaw, Healing the Shame that Binds You**_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	15. Complete

**Chaos Corner**:

Decided that there will be a part two . . .

I will be posted it under the title: _"Facing Odium," _Under this account 6:00 pm on the 10th of March 2013.

(It's already written it just needs to be edited) I hope to see you guys then

**Reviewers Response:  
**

**XOXOXO**

**15. Complete**

Inuyasha groans', not wanting to face Sesshomaru, he buries his head in his chest once again. Even though he didn't see Sesshomaru, he could imagine the older sibling raising a perfect arc eyebrow in questioning. "Don't look so surprise." The younger dog says, though his voice is slightly muffled. "This is your fault." The younger brother might be scolding Sesshomaru, but he kept moving closer, throwing an arm and leg around Sesshomaru's chest and waist. Western lord nudges him urging him to continue silently. Inuyasha whine on the inside, knowing Sesshomaru was not going to like what he was about to hear. "If you weren't such an ignorant fucking ass," the younger dog knew there was no reason to be cordial with Sesshomaru, it was best to be blunt, "I wouldn't have gone to her."

Inside Inuyasha felt disgusted with him-self, he had just made love with his brother and was happy, while the woman he claims to love was probably at camp worried sick about him. Taking a tip of Sesshomaru's silver hair, the younger twirls it around his finger waiting for his brother to respond.

"I understand." Sesshomaru's baritone voice replies calmly. Inuyasha had expected multiple responses from Sesshomaru, and that wasn't one of them. Inuyasha finally looks up. Sesshomaru's stoic mask was firmly back in place, "I was the one who push you away." Subconsciously the younger male begins chewing on his bottom lip, Sesshomaru wouldn't dare push him away again? "Just as I have come to terms with this," Sesshomaru continues in a political voice, "there are things you too have to understand." Gently Sesshomaru traces Inuyasha's face in a loving manner. "You are my mate now. Any claim, proclamation, declaration or whatsoever you have with that human scum is nullified." Sesshomaru massages his mark on his brother's neck exaggerating his point.

The half-demon mouth fell. Inuyasha curse the gods in his mind. One minute he is a lonely man, who loves spits down on. To now becoming a whore, who is now mated to a demon and seeing a priestess on the side. The gods really are a bunch of jesters, with a sick sense of humor. Turning to his brother, "This isn't just about Kagome…"

For a mere second Sesshomaru hand tightens around Inuyasha's neck, as he flinches at the girl's name. "If it's not about her," he hisses at the pronoun, "why bring her name up?"

"Don't anger with me, brother," Inuyasha nips Sesshomaru's wrist with the tip of his fangs, "it is your fault I ran to Kagome." he drags out the girl's name making a silent stance against Sesshomaru's order, "You pushed me away. You are the one that used me for a one night stand and then abandon me." At this point Inuyasha is staring his brother in the eyes letting Sesshomaru see that he was/is upset and hurt by the older dog's actions.

**"It isn't supposed to be like this."** the beast whine. They had just mated; it is supposed to be joyous moments were they should be celebrating being one. Instead here they were bickering mere moments after mating. Sesshomaru agrees with his beast, but what could he do. He knew he had to remain calm; cause there was no way in hell that Inuyasha was going to leave him. His mark on his brother was new, meaning that their mating mark wasn't strong yet; they have to stay together to strength it. There are many stories where newly mated mates locked themselves in dungeons to prevent the painful breaking of the bond; Sesshomaru held no questions in his mind if it came to that he will do it.

Inuyasha inwardly groans, before he starts licking on the nip he had made on Sesshomaru's wrist. With his unoccupied hand Sesshomaru plays with Inuyasha's soft ears. The gentle massage Inuyasha was receiving was actually turning him on; he bites his lips, trying to prevent moans that threaten to escape from within. Sesshomaru smiles at himself, has he bathed in the scent of Inuyasha's arousal. Feeling defeated Inuyasha groans out loud, "Stop bastard, and were not going at it again." He mumbles something about horny dogs underneath his breath as he turns his back to Sesshomaru.

Stretching the kinks out of his back, Inuyasha sits up. He looks over at his brother who is still lying on his side, "I'm heading back to camp, and you should go find your pack." Inuyasha had wanted to say goodbye, he just wasn't sure about how to go about that.

Sesshomaru scrunch his eyebrows together, "_**You wish to leave me?"**_ both the beast and the lord ask at the same time giving Sesshomaru's voice a deep animalistic undertone with his normal graceful tone.

Inuyasha turns to face his brother, surprise for he never he ever heard his brother sound like that. Sesshomaru is sitting up now; Inuyasha is quickly to spot out a difference in Sesshomaru's eyes. One eye bleed a neon red while the other the original sun yellow color. Inuyasha was unaware that two separate people could share one body simultaneously. The younger brother crawls over to the western prince and with a single digit he slowly traces over a purple streaks on Sesshomaru's satin cheek. The younger dog was slightly jealous. Inuyasha and his beast are two completely different beings. He couldn't even entertain the idea of sharing without the thought of death approaching, but of course Sesshomaru could. Such a small simple act was a great demonstration of power. Inuyasha's curiosity out weighted his jealously, "Interesting on how close you are?" Inuyasha murmurs.

Sesshomaru leans into his brother's touch, _**"Such a bond is easy to create. Simply remain with me."**_ Sesshomaru presses shamelessly. This entire conversation was not sitting right with him, they had made amends, they shouldn't be arguing.

Inuyasha could not stand to see Sesshomaru in such a humane demeanor. The western lord, in his eyes, was equivalent to the gods, a bunch of powerful asses. His brother was never made to look wounded, and the fact he, Inuyasha, was responsible for the alteration to Sesshomaru made the half-breed heart clench, "You could always just teach me." Inuyasha suggest hopefully. Whenever he gave in, even in the slightest, it had always pleased Kagome. Inuyasha's hand wonders down Sesshomaru's neck as they lock eyes. The mix-match intensely blazing eyes was a definite clear reminder that he wasn't dealing with Kagome. His little compromise might not be good enough.

"Huh, change of heart, little brother," The older dog notes as he pulls Inuyasha closer. Sesshomaru grins as Inuyasha falls forwards and braces himself on his upper thigh, "I do believe that you said we weren't going to do this."

Inuyasha playfully growl, slightly irritated that Sesshomaru had the audacity to change the subject, "We're not." Inuyasha is able to slur out when he was able to register something other than the satin heated skin cover Sesshomaru's well-defined muscles.

"Whatever you say," Sesshomaru comments with a moan as he leans forwards and capture the boy's lip with his own. The beast was please as it said a thankful prayer to Lady Lunar and all his lucky stars that he will never have to go a day ever again without having Inuyasha's taste on his tongue.

Inuyasha frowns as he does a weak and feeble attempt to break away. His damn brother was a horny dog, and as much as he might want to scorn him for being so, he couldn't bring himself to.

Once again the brother found themselves going at it. This time, Sesshomaru's eyes didn't alter to red or gold. Instead both colors began to blend into one another causing Sesshomaru's eyes to become an auburn color. Sesshomaru accomplish an act of power not even the great lord before him had ever reached. His beast soul was merging into his. Sesshomaru couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so balance. He gleamed on the inside. It was Inuyasha, who had done this to him, he couldn't be happier. The boy eradicated his fear of forever being alone, Inuyasha didn't see or maybe he was simply ignoring his imperfections. On top of that he gave him strength. Sesshomaru felt in debt to the boy. Sesshomaru couldn't even imagine how he was going to pay it off; he knew money wasn't good enough. The western lord did all he could do now. He thanked Inuyasha with every embrace, kiss and nips. Sesshomaru erected both nipples and Inuyasha's member. He wetted every part of his brother's anatomy with his tongue. He poured his soul, aura and every aspect of him in worshiping the angle's body that lay out before him in his own special way of thanking Inuyasha.

Greedily Inuyasha accepted everything his brother gave and yet kept demanding more. Sesshomaru played his body like a finely tuned instrument; the half-human loved it. Inuyasha couldn't do anything more that lay there trembling with anticipating form the attention he was given. Every nerve in his body was on high alert, telegramming every little, licks, nips and bites his brother bestowed onto him. The sex was completely different this time. His brother in his own way seems to be praising him; something Inuyasha wasn't familiar with such an act. Growing up he was always considered the dirty half-breed, by anyone who laid eyes on him, he was positive at one point Sesshomaru too saw him in that light. Right now, Inuyasha felt beautiful. The thought actually bought water to his eyes. If this is what the gods had in mind all along, he could only thank them and scold them for taking so damn long. The thoughts and the tears didn't remain long, before they were quickly supplanted with the deep arousing pleasure his brother was creating. Inuyasha approximately orgasm four times before Sesshomaru even enter him and another six when Sesshomaru did.

The sex was slow and deliberate affecting each brother in a different way. Hours later finally claimed by exhaustion the demons lay content in each other's arms. After the effects of the climaxing wore off Inuyasha curls up in Sesshomaru's chest, still connected to his brother. "Come with me."

Sesshomaru looked down at him, "And where do you think you're going?"

Inuyasha slightly chuckles at Sesshomaru's protectiveness. "I mean when I return to my pack you have to join me."

The older dog could hear the seriousness in his brother's voice, "Are you sure? What about your pack members?"

The younger brother, never picture Sesshomaru caring about other. Craning his neck slightly Inuyasha notices his brother's eyes. He didn't think it was possible that the orange tinted eyes of Sesshomaru made Sesshomaru look even sexier. Trying his best to remain on subject Inuyasha's mind wonder back to his friends. "We've been through hell and back, literally. I know there will be things to go over, but I have faith. On top of that I don't really care what they think. We have constantly made friends out of our once enemies, what is one more?"

"I have no intention to forged friendships with them."

Inuyasha nods, "I know, I simply want you there."

Sesshomaru was slightly surprise. He wasn't the one to associate with humans, but at one point he never thought he would mate a half-demon, especially if it was his brother. Yet, he did. He didn't really care about the humans his brother allied himself with. He had only asked because he wanted to know how his brother will react to their intergrading. He also didn't have a reason not to; his small pack members were safe behind the gates of his estate. Inuyasha was looking up at him, waiting for a response. He subconsciously begins biting on his bottom lip out of anxiety. "Very well," Sesshomaru finally answers. Inuyasha's bottom lip is free from its abuse. Sesshomaru glides his tongue over it. "It isn't good for one to go about harming what belongs to this Sesshomaru," he murmurs in Inuyasha's mouth.

It took Inuyasha a second to realize what the older dog was talking about. "Really, and what per say belongs to you." The younger sibling teased back.

A possessive growl rolls from Sesshomaru's chest, "You belong to me."

It was a completely different feeling hearing Sesshomaru claim him and the beast claiming him. When the claim fell from the beast lips, he made it sound law-like. The beast claim was a constitution meant for everyone to obey or they would be punishable by law. When Sesshomaru said it, it sounded like a natural phenomenon, one didn't question the rising sun or the opening of flowers to the new day; it was just there. No matter what man wish it will always be there. It was a chilling but comforting feeling. Inuyasha grinds on his brother, even though Sesshomaru was still embedded in him as he forcibly locked lips.

After the brother's finished their nth round they finally began the journey back to Inuyasha's pack. It took them twice as long to make it back to camp, but on their way they talked and learned a lot about each other that they didn't know. Two hours away from camp they could smell them, and hour later they could hear and finally they could see camp as they quietly approach it.

Kagome was the first to spot Inuyasha and recklessly, without thought ran to him circling her arms around his waist, "Baby, where have you been?" Sesshomaru growls at the girl ready to snap her neck in half. For her own safety Inuyasha pushes the girl away from him as the other four members turn to face him.

Noticing lord Sesshomaru standing slightly behind Inuyasha Sango pulls out her weapon. The monk stands but leaves his staff resting on a nearby tree. Gently Miroku rests his hands on Sango's shoulder, "I don't sense any malice from him." Sango slightly lowers her weapons but not by much; Inuyasha slightly glad for the monk being here.

Inuyasha clears his throat loudly gaining everyone attention. Flipping his hair Inuyasha reveals his mark, "I'm…"

"…MATED…!" Miroku and Sango yell at once seeing an outline of a deep blue crescent moon. Inuyasha simply smiles and nods his head in confirmation.

"What?" Kagome asks fully confused.

Sesshomaru mentally rolls his eyes at the stupidity of the girl. "That means," a smirking Sesshomaru answers as he reaches for Inuyasha's wrist and pulls him close, "Inuyasha belongs to me." Sesshomaru rests his arm at the base of Inuyasha's back in an intimate manner.

The teenage girl mouth fell, "It isn't true…right Inuyasha?" Kagome calls reaching out to him.

Instinctively Inuyasha reaches for Kagome, to try and comfort her. Noticing what his brother was trying to do, Sesshomaru pulls Inuyasha flush against him. "It is true." Sesshomaru answers calmly raising an eyebrow, silently daring the woman to challenge him on his claim.

Sango calls out to Kagome, but her voice falls on deaf ears. Kagome turns to Inuyasha, doing the only thing he could Inuyasha confirms Sesshomaru's words. Instantly Kagome could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, her heart rate increase due to the mere shock of it all. She was confuse, hurt, and angry all at once. She simply couldn't comprehend it all. One night you're dreaming of happily ever after story with the man of your dreams has finally confessed to you. The next night he's mated to his enemy no longer even willing to touch you. Kagome face became red as she yells "SIT!"

Sesshomaru feels an unknown source of power pushing down on Inuyasha and quickly releases him, unaware about what is going to happen. He didn't see the priestess attack Inuyasha but now Inuyasha was face down on the floor. The lord didn't even hesitate in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Kagome around the neck**. "Wretch,"** Sesshomaru's beast snarls as it tightens his grip around her neck, enjoying the gagging sounds she made in attempt to secure more oxygen.

The effect of the spell hadn't fully worn off of him yet, but Inuyasha fought against it cussing the entire way. He knew in Kagome's eyes he was wrong, hell if Kagome had done the same thing to him with Kouga he would have been pissed. Inuyasha also understood he would have been angry for entirely different reasons. Demons mated for completely different reasons than humans. As wrong as it may sound to some, demons love power. Mates are chosen for their strengths. The younger dog will admit he had crushes before Kikyo time. It didn't matter gender, looks or species the first thing another demon would comment on in strength. The strength of a partner is everything. In this uncertain world of constant war the ability to rest on something solid was comforting. A mate was a demon's power. Hypothetically, no matter what Kagome's feelings were, if she chose Kouga over Inuyasha she was saying the Kouga was stronger. It was an insult Inuyasha wasn't going to accept, that is why Inuyasha consistently fought against Kouga. They were considered equal, so there was a possibility he could have defeated Kouga.

Kagome verses Sesshomaru, there was a clear cut winner. A smart being in Kagome's shoes would have simply accepted the facts. Hell if she had played her cards right she could have possibly join them. It was a known fact that one day the western lord would need an heir. It was considered a high honor to be a concubine for any of the major four lords. Unknown to Inuyasha she would be the first, placing her in a higher position if anymore was to come.

Kagome's face was turning purple before Inuyasha could even stand properly. Rubbing the dirt from his eyes Inuyasha quickly takes in the sight of Sesshomaru. His brother had his hand around her neck lifting her above the ground. Both Sango and Miroku had their weapons out but made no move towards Kagome. Shippo was still fast asleep though the fire cat woke up, but had yet to transform.

The monk and the slayer wanted to help their friend, but they knew by feudal law that she was wrong; she had challenge the lord by placing his mate in harm. Having a small understanding of Kagome's morals they also knew she believed that she was right. They couldn't be angry at their half-demon friend, even when he was going back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome; he was simply doing what came natural to him. They had only pity the pain Kagome was going through so they bash the boy a little they knew he could handle plus it made Kagome feel a little better at the time. Of course, Inuyasha didn't pick Kikyo over Kagome, Kikyo might have been powerful in life, but now she was no more than clay. The rest of the group wasn't all too sure that Sesshomaru was a good choice for the boy. Speaking about power level, Sesshomaru wins hands down every time. They weren't sure that was a good thing for their hot head friend that viewed himself as alpha.

Slowly, as not to cause Sesshomaru to snap, Inuyasha approaches him. Inuyasha notes two things: 1. Sesshomaru beast was in charge; Inuyasha wasn't sure which one was best to reason with. 2. Technically, Sesshomaru wasn't strangling Kagome. Using gravity he was allowing her neck to be the only thing supported. Inuyasha knew at any moment he could actually tighten his hold snapping her neck like a twig.

The younger sibling wraps his arms around the beast as he rests his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder blades. "Put her down." even though he was being gentle his voice was demanding.

An animalistic bark was Inuyasha's answer as Sesshomaru does the complete opposite of what he was told and tightens his hold on her neck. Kagome squeaks as she begins to frantically scratch at Sesshomaru's wrist. **"She won't have you."** The beast snarls as he digs his claws into her tender flesh, a dangerous ice-blue aura engulfing him.

The smell of Kagome's blood invaded Inuyasha's nose. Ducking underneath Sesshomaru's outstretching arm, Inuyasha stands in front of his brother. Wildly Inuyasha scans his brother's face. He is greeted by elongated fangs, narrow rubicund eyes and a ghost smirk upon Sesshomaru's lips. _'Damn sick bastard was enjoying it,_' Inuyasha flinch at the thought. Knowing that Kagome was going to pass out anytime soon, Inuyasha tips on his toes and glides his tongue over Sesshomaru's fangs as he locks lips. The rest of the group gasps.

Reluctantly the older dog drops Kagome on the ground. Sesshomaru doesn't kiss Inuyasha back. His glowing red eyes pierce through the girl on the floor. Sango runs over to Kagome and tries to aid her in fleeing. Foolishly Kagome stands on her own with her hands on her hip, "What do y…!" She begins yelling at Sesshomaru before Sango covers her mouth with her hand.

"Don't upset him more," Sango hisses in the shell of Kagome's ear.

Meanwhile Inuyasha punches his brother square in the chest. Sesshomaru flinches and takes a step back not expecting that. The younger dog was furious. First of all Sesshomaru ignored him and didn't even kiss him back. Also their mating mark was burning with fury at Sesshomaru's intense anger. "Kagome is a friend, idiot," Another punch. "Whatever the fuck you're doing to me, stop it!" Inuyasha yells from the burning sensation. Another round of random punches was afflicted on Sesshomaru's body.

The beast was confused as hell. Inuyasha wouldn't be stupid enough to side with the mortal child. **"Mines…?"** the beast moans in a questioning manner.

"Yes," Inuyasha agrees before he falls on the ground clenching the side of his neck.

Kagome runs over to him, even though she is angry she cannot stand by to see Inuyasha hurt. "Are you alright?" she questions her voice lace with concern as she kneels down beside him with her hands on his arms.

A threaten growl floats from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pushes Kagome away from him, "Stop," he orders her.

She whimpers the boy name. _**'Kill, Kill; KILL!'**_ the beast chants in his mind. Sesshomaru watches as the girl is forcibly move from his brother. Inuyasha is groaning in pain. Taking small measure steps Sesshomaru goes closer to his brother's fallen form.

Inuyasha didn't understand it but the closer Sesshomaru got the less irritating the pain became. Inuyasha whimpers the lord's name. In less than a second Sesshomaru was by his side. Inuyasha lean into his brother side. The burning instantly gone, leaving a slightly throbbing pain.

It didn't take long for the older dog to realize what had just happened. The mark was still sensitive and his own anger was coursing through his brother. Bending down Sesshomaru gently licks the slightly red mark. Inuyasha moans at the contact.

Everyone jumps as Kagome shirks out. "Inuyasha no please, I love you." The girl is babbling heavy sobs between each word. Her face contour in pain and sadness, "Inuyasha," she whines.

**"Kill her now?" **the beast asks with merriment, causing a chill to go down everyone spines.

"Inuyasha you couldn't want this," she argues pointing at Sesshomaru.

**"…Now?"**

Inuyasha ignores him. "Kagome stop it. I'm telling you this; Sesshomaru is my mate, by my choice." Inuyasha clears his throat waiting for the words to sink in. Waiting but not receiving a response he continues, "I love him."

Sango and Miroku mouth fell, Kagome's eyes harden. 'How could Inuyasha say something like that, it was impossible that Inuyasha didn't love her. Inuyasha could see the alteration in Kagome's behavior. Inuyasha closes his eyes ready to be 'sit' all the way to hell.

Kagome remain deathly silent, anger coursing through her veins. Turning on her heels she turns to Sango, "I'm going home," she murmurs. Sango understanding tells the fire cat to transform.

They all watch Kagome silently ascend to the sky. Subconsciously, as always, Inuyasha felt the need to go to her. "Don't even think about it." Miroku says breaking through Inuyasha's thoughts. The half-demon nods in understanding as he looks to the other two waiting for their responds.

Shockingly, both members turn to Sesshomaru and bow, "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru," they said in unison. Sesshomaru nods, Inuyasha fell.

"W-WH-WHAT?" Inuyasha stammers out.

The both burst out chuckling. Unlike Inuyasha these two humans were raise and bought up by a society that focuses highly on demons. From destroying and purification of them, and the only way to kill ones enemy was to know your enemy. Mating between family and same genders was not frown upon. Plus they couldn't think of any logical reason why having one of the strongest demons in all of Japan not on their side. Anyways, if Inuyasha could find a mate, that means love was out there. They share a glance at each other. Inuyasha smirk at the two. Sesshomaru remain indifferent to them all.

That night Sesshomaru hunted and they ate well. It didn't take long before Sango and Miroku to fall asleep, Inuyasha notices that they slept a lot closer than they usually do. Sesshomaru is sitting underneath the tree that he had kidnap Inuyasha the other night; Inuyasha sits beside Sesshomaru; he wasn't surprise when Sesshomaru ignored him. Inuyasha knew that his brother had a reputation as the most feared demon, as he was pretty sure that frightful did not include cuddling. The half-demon sigh in content, as Sesshomaru's aura circling around him. The younger brother yawns. Inuyasha flinches when he feels Sesshomaru's hand entwines with his own. Leaning back on the tree Inuyasha closes his eyes as he slowly drifts off.

Inuyasha knew later on that he might have to face Kagome, he knew she would return if for no more than to complete the jewel she was responsible for damaging. Maybe there was a chance for them to be friends again. He knew Kagome was a nice girl; there was someone out there for here. Mentally Inuyasha shakes his head it wasn't important. He had his mate.

Sesshomaru lay back on the tree, replaying the night's events over in his head. He could remember the malice in the young priestess at Inuyasha's words of affection for him. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about her. He knew one on one the woman was nothing compared to him, but he wouldn't underestimate's a woman's vengeance. Sesshomaru watch from the corner of his eyes as Inuyasha sits beside him silently. **"Too far,"** beast complains. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes, _'He will not be glued to my side,"_ he scolds the beast. The beast whines, Sesshomaru chuckles, yet entwines his fingers with Inuyasha. It was a great feeling complete.

"_One's not half of two; two are halves of one."  
__**― E.E. Cummings**_

**XOXOXO**

**The End  
**(For now . . .)

Check Chaos Corner for the release date for Part 2

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	16. Preview

**Chaos Corner**:

Due to an unfortunate death of my uncle, I had missed the updated time I had promise. The story has already been posted I hope to see you all there to check it out. Nevertheless here is a preview of the upcoming story.

**Reviewers Response:  
**

**XOXOXO**

**Preview of Facing Odium **

Anger: deep saturated, unconditional, bone crushing anger pour out of every pore of the young girl. She was seething. Had she not been by the half-breed side the entire time? She freed him from his imprisonment from the tree. It was she who saved his soul from being dragged into hell. Every time he was damaged during battle (which was quite often) she was the one beside him healing both his physical and mental wounds.

Where was fucking Sesshomaru then? In the end Sesshomaru was probably using Inuyasha to get close to their father's blade. Kagome folds her arms over her chest, this time she won't be there to save his dumb ass.

Naraku laughs to himself, he will make sure that Kagome's soul becomes pitch black. Then when she feels like she is going to drown, he will rescue her with the solution. The best part of his plan was that Kagome was going to hand the jewels to him willingly.

"I'm pregnant Inuyasha" . . .

"_By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes." _

― _**William Shakespeare, Macbeth**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
